


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: An AU where Ian and Mickey meet as neighbors.Also,  Liam lives with Ian part time.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey looked at his unpacked boxes scattered on the floor of his new apartment letting out a huge sigh. Iggy and Mandy had helped out just enough to say they did. Each sibling took a box or two from the truck then dropped them carelessly onto the living room floor, before making a quick exit leaving their brother to unpack them on his own.  
" Fuck it" he said out loud to the empty space wiping beads of sweat from his brow. Fishing into his back-jean pocket he found his smokes. Mickey decided to sit against the plain white wall,  
"landlord white" Mandy had called it knees bent, his elbows resting on them as he lit the cigarette, taking in the empty space before him. 

The apartment wasn't large, it wasn't fancy, although it was much nicer than any place he had previously lived. It had one small kitchen complete with a dishwasher, a luxury in Mickey's eyes. It was not too long ago the only dishwasher he had had was named Mandy. The living area was nice enough, clean obviously well taken care of albeit with little charm, not that Mickey cared much about that. There were no signs of rats, no garbage smells, no sound of the trains out the front door. He was fine with plain, in fact he was more than fine with it. That room had sliding glass doors that lead to a nice grassy area outside, private for his unit. It wasn't large either but again, it was his. A small fenced in piece of grass he had no real plans for other than smoking on hot days, the idea made him smile. The whole place made Mickey smile. He was no longer trapped in Terry's house, or sharing some shit hole with Mandy or Iggy like he did after Terry died. He had squirreled away money, kept his nose to the grindstone at work for the last few years all for this 'plainness' or normal-ness perhaps was the better term. Some people might want more, some people might need more, but Milkovich's don't dare dream that big, so this tiny 'normal' apartment was more than enough for Mickey Milkovich.  
The tattooed brunette shook his head out of his day dreaming, walked to the sliding doors to stub his cigarette butt out on the grass, his grass before getting to the task at hand. He had boxes to unpack before work, granted he really did own that much still, he knew it would be better to just get the shit done now. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"Liam" Ian shook his head clearly exasperated by his little brother as they walked into his small 2-bedroom apartment.  
" Look little man, I get it other kids are assholes" his brother nodded dropping his back pack to the ground.  
" Then why do I get sent home when I hit them?" The sullen boy asked making his redheaded brother laugh a tad, and shake his head all over again.  
" I don't know. That kid probably had it coming" He rubbed his brothers head warmly with affection.  
" If your gunna stay with me part time though. I have to make money and for me to make money I need to be at work. I can't be called away every day to come get you. " He looked squarely at the little boy making sure the message was sinking in. 

Liam was only 7 but he understood more than other kids his age might , about the need for money. Fiona and Ian split Liam duties as of late. They both afforded the nicer neighborhood this school was in, living a few blocks away from each other, Liam's school nestled nicely in between them. It wasn't private school by any means, but it was a huge step up from metal detectors and thug kids selling guns in the bathrooms his last school had to offer. Fiona worked a lot on real-estate deals as well as running Patsy's. Carl was happily making his way through Military school, Ian was beyond proud of his little brother. With each visit from him he felt nostalgic for his ROTC days. Debbie for he part was just as Debbie as ever, married to Neal, scamming for money pretty much any which way she could to take care of Franny. Ian's oldest brother Lip was happily back in school, more focused than ever before.  
All the other siblings being otherwise occupied left Fi and Ian on Liam duty. The small boy split days between his two older sibling's homes.  
" Can I play outside Ian?" Liam asked his foot half way out the sliding door to the small patch of grass attached to the apartment.  
" Fine. But we don't know the new neighbor. " He shot his little brother a warning glare  
"he was just moving boxes when I was called to get you. He's a stranger Liam, looked like a southside thug. We don’t talk to him, even from the fence, got it?" The boy nodded grabbing a ball that was at his feet and closing the sliding door behind him leaving only the screen open. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Mickey stood outside the building on a Friday night listening to the chatter of other occupants as he tried to find his damn key to the building. It had been stuffed in his back pack thoughtlessly. Fuck. He had forgotten to add it to his key chain with his others. He had so much shit in that pack various parts from work, tons of shitty magazines and what he hoped was old snickers bars stuck to the bottom. Gross.  
Maybe he could buzz someone instead of standing out there in the night emptying that damn disgusting pack.  
The brunette decided to look at the apt buzzer, there were 18 apartments in total over the two floors and all were occupied. His unit was the only one without a name listed next to his buzzer.  
The name attached to the apartment buzzer next to him said "Gallagher".The tattooed man was pretty sure that would have to be the redhead who had walked past them a few days before when he was moving boxes into his new home. The tall ginger man should recognize Mickey, if he needed to to let him in.  
So tattooed knuckles gingerly hit the buzzer, not too forcefully hoping to not piss off his new neighbor. 

" YEAH" the voice was husky and loud as if taken off guard, and maybe a tad pissed off by the interruption.  
" Uh, yeah. Look you don't know me man but I just moved in and forgot my .." 

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

The door opened, to Mickey's relief. He grabbed his back pack and hurried into the building before it could shut on him again. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Ian let the buzzer go, glad Liam wasn't with him tonight as that thing was fucking loud. He probably should go and meet this neighbor, he thought. They would be sharing a wall and that last guy was a fucking nightmare. His former neighbor had kept them up all night with that special kind of techno music shit that only sounded good in a club or if you were very high on ecstasy, neither of which did he want around his kid brother. Liam had been through enough. They wanted him in this neighborhood so he could have a chance at the child hood the older Gallagher's weren't lucky enough to have. Now some Southside thug had moved in next door and was already being a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian stepped out of his apartment just as his new neighbor was unlocking his door, the rustling he made had the other man jumping back a tad and dropping his keys.  
"mother fucker " the shorter man muttered. 

He was stocky, a few inches shorter then Ian but quite a bit wider. When Ian had first seen him moving boxes the angle of his fingers covered his knuckle tattoos, as he fished for his keys the red head stole a good look at them. Fuck U-Up, they said. Ian rolled his eyes. This was a southside thug as he had thought, just his fucking luck. Ian cleared his throat as the man got to his feet and swung his body in his direction.  
" Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya man." Ian began nothing at all sorry about his tone. He had no time for this guy already and they hadn't even been introduced.  
" Nah man, its ok. Look thanks for letting me in. It's just been a shit day, I know the key's in her somewhere" the brunette stammered sincerely, shaking his full back pack.  
" Yeah, bout that. That buzzer is loud and I usually have my 7yr old brother here. So maybe keep it on a keychain or something yeah?"  
'yeah got it man. Sorry" again it seemed awfully sincere so Ian's tone melted a tad.  
" Ian" he offered, not warmly but with slightly less attitude then the rest of the conversation with laced with " Mickey"  
" K Mickey, night" Ian said plainly, then turned on his heels back into his apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

" Uh maybe you'd like beer or something man" Mickey asked not realizing his neighbor had already exited the hallway.  
"Guess not" he whispered to himself. Way to make an entrance Milkovich, he thought to himself. You've met one person in this place and he seems like a giant dick. He shook his head and headed over to his laptop. It was nearly time. 

" Hi Daddy " Yev squealed at him at precisely 9pm. They skyped 4 days a week like clockwork. Mickey looked forward to seeing the little blond boy more then he would ever admit. His mom was always going to be a thorn in his side, even from miles away but knocking her up wasn't the worst thing he had ever done. He loved Yevgeny, the kid was somehow just full of life and love. Even with divorced parents who lived miles apart nothing brought the little bugger down and damn if he didn't bring that happiness out of his father too.  
" Hey buddy. Tell me about pre-school, huh? You learning lots of shit?"  
" Language, Asshole!" Svetlana piped up.  
Mickey couldn't help but roll his eyes at her hypocrisy, but he generally ignored her.  
"I get a girlfriend " his son beamed making his father smile back hard.  
" Lady killer"  
After roughly 30 min it was time to go, Mickey let Svet know that he had money for her, as he always did. Then they were both gone. Mickey closed the laptop let out a sigh and looked around the empty room. He had a love hate relationship with the quiet of night. He liked it of course. In the silence surrounding him there was no fighting, no Terry yelling or Iggy being well, Iggy, so that was good. But he wasn't sure he could sleep without those things. He instead turned the tv on, undressed and laid on his couch mindlessly channel hopping hoping sleep would eventually sneak up on him the same way the ginger neighbor had earlier. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"fuck man, my sister is bailing again" Ian turned off his phone and tossed it into his desk in his cubicle. He worked in tech support for a company that supplied security to businesses. The job was straight forward with little college needed, and it paid pretty well great insurance coverage too. The gig wasn't perfect though, it had him feeling like a rat in a cage. His work neighbor as you will, Nevin was such a nerd. He was the kind of guy that was lucky the Big Bang Theory was a thing, because the girls that found themselves oddly attracted to Sheldon Cooper were banging Nevin on the regular.  
"you have to put your foot down. You need a life too, man. " Nevin was furiously typing away barely even looking at his screen while intently listening to his friend.  
" She raised us, and she can always play that big sister had it so rough card. " Ian rolled his eyes into the ceiling " guess I'm cancelling my fucking date"  
The red head let out a huge breath of air. It had been months since he had been out with anyone. He wanted his dick sucked. He had only agreed to date with this Ryan guy that worked at the grocery store because he had asked so many times he seemed desperate to get on Ian's cock. He wasn't exactly wanting a boyfriend in fact he didn’t' at all want a boyfriend he had too much shit on his plate. He didn't have the time or patience for club hook ups anymore either. Grocery store Ryan was his best of option. He was a good-looking guy too, blond tall thin somewhat resembling a skinny Chris Pratt, not Ian's type but good-looking none the less. Ian was so looking forward to that fucking blow job, after his shit day at work if only Fi hadn't dumped Liam on him, again. 

 

When 5pm rolled around Ian diligently went to pick up his little brother from his sister's house. The older siblings only exchanging glares, his sister mumbling some excuse about networking, never being done or some other shit. Ian didn't bother listening.  
" Can we get Popeye's " Liam quietly said from the back seat, his older brother still stewing from his annoyance with his sister and his serious lack of a blow job. He mindlessly pulled into the McDonalds, ordering himself a big mac and a happy meal for the boy in the back who could only sigh.  
"tomorrow Ian, can we get the Popeyes tomorrow?" The younger boy padded along at his brothers heels while walking up to the apartment door. the red head was still paying little to no attention beyond making sure the kid was with him his head was everywhere else but there listening to his request for chicken or caring to look ahead of himself when he walked. 

" FUCK dammit man" Mickey yelped as Ian crashed into him, his hands barely able to keep ahold of the bags of food.  
" Shit" Ian shook awake both men must have been focused on something else as they ran into one another.  
" Its OK Ian you can drop it I wanted Popeyes anyways" Liam said was a slight snark to his tone, causing Mickey giggle to himself at the little boy who just wanted delicious chicken.  
Mickey put his hands up in retreat before the dick that was his neighbor could speak.  
" Sorry man I wasn't looking " he grumbled and continued his walk smiling back at the little boy, who waved shyly at the man as Ian opened the building door and shoved them in, not saying a word to his neighbor.  
"dick" Mickey shook his head.  
"asshole " Ian muttered under his breath as he looked back at his brazen neighbor, only taking a short second to notice the other mans stacked ass. Fuck. He shook the thought of it from his head, he needed to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Mickey is a mechanic yet again in one of my stories. I wish I was more creative lol but I just think it fits. Sorry.

" You gotta go with Beyonce man, she's got that ass and those thighs" Jay laughed choking a little on his cigarette. A cloud of smoke engulfed the mechanics outside of Jay's garage. Jay was a man of at least 60, black thin age spots covering both his hands and cheek bones.   
Mickey just laughed lightly listening to the men talk about various women they wanted to bang. It was one of the conversations on repeat at the garage. Jay liked em thick, something to grab onto he would joyously announce to the crowd of men who sat smoking and eating lunch almost every day at noon, sharp. Sully was also a regular contributor to this particular topic. Sully was only in his 40's had an entirely bald head, much like mister clean, Mickey always mused to himself. Although his head was shaved, Sully had informed them he started going bald around 20 so he just took matters into his own hands after that. The man was heavy set, beer belly and all which made it a kind of ironic funny that all of his fantasy women were basically, stick figures. He would wax poetically about Natalie Portman, or Kiera Knightly for hours, making Mickey's eyes glass over. 

"come on Mick" jay bellowed getting rising from the picnic table outside of the shop and tossing his lunch bag in the trash. "you gotta tell this man where is at, hmmmmm you need something to hold onto am I right? Right? "   
The brunette could only shake his head with a laugh stubbing his cigarette on the table before he tossed it to the ground.   
"still gay man. Still gay" he playfully patted his old boss on the shoulder.   
" Still need something to grab onto " the older man shrugged.   
The afternoon in the garage was slow, it was a second location for Jay and they were just finding their customers. Mickey had started out in the original Jay's on the Southside as a redemption tale of sorts after robbing the place as a kid. Jay took him under his wing, Mickey had never had a positive male influence before the older man stepped up like that. The brunette was in desperate need of that kind of guidance, he took to it easily forging a bond with the older mechanic that was akin to father and son. Jay was the first person Mickey came out to when he was just 17. He was by his side every time he came out to someone new, always quietly having his young apprentice's back no matter what.   
Given their close bond Mickey knew he was being groomed to manage this new shop once it was on its feet. He relished the opportunity to step up for Jay the way the way the older man had for him.   
As the young mechanic finished up his day stripping himself of the navy-blue jumpsuit that was his work uniform and washing the grime of the day off his hands as best he could, he couldn't ignore the grumble of his obviously starving body. 

"hey Jay? Do you know where there's a Popeyes around here?" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"nothing about this makes happy" Liam grumbled as his brother laid the box to the unhappy as it were, meal in front of him while mindlessly chattering on the phone. 

" Yeah Ryan I promise no cancelling this time. Tomorrow 8, no excuses man. Can't wait" Ian licked his lips lost in thoughts of Ryan's lips suctioning firmly around his dick. If Ian was being honest It didn't even have to be Ryan's lips. He hadn't noticed the other man's lips at all really but head was head and he was going to fucking burst soon if he kept having to cancel blow job dates. 

Present annoyance with Fi's cock blocking aside, Ian loved Liam he really did, having the kid there was actually awesome 90% of the time. The responsibility of caring for his brother not only kept him out of trouble but gave him a sense of pride at the end of the day. That warm thought reminded him to end his conversation, blow job date plans firmly in place for tomorrow and shift focus to the little man who was not so subtly pouting at his chicken nuggets.   
" Look Ryan, I gotta go will shoot a text before I leave tomorrow yeah?"   
With that the red head hung up and crouched low to sneak a mock stern look at the 7yr old.   
" Although I think they deport people for wasting perfectly good mcnuggets" he teased rubbing the top of his younger brothers head for good measure. "what did you really want little man? I will get it for ya, k?" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

This is a stupid fucking idea, Mickey thought to himself as he let out a long sigh before raising his fist to the door. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

" Yeah " Ian opened the door with his jacket on and keys in hand signalling he was already on his way out. The little boy was hovering curiously behind him making Mickey smile.   
"hey little man" the brunette looked right passed his annoyed neighbor to the happy little boy.   
" Liam this is Mickey our neighbor" Ian got out before eyeing the bag of food in his neighbor's hand.   
" Liam." Mickey gave a nod, he then abruptly threw the bag of food towards the taller man.   
" Uh look I just I ordered way too much this stuff" his eyes darted between the two brothers as he handed over the Popeyes chicken and sides. " thought he might want it " Liam was jumping as he took the bag out of Ian's hand before he could respond. The urgency making Mickey smile once again.   
Still a little taken aback by the interaction Ian looked back towards his happy little brother.   
"Uh what do we say Liam?"   
"Thank you Mickey" was mumbled out between bites the brunette nodded with a smile and turned on his heels towards his door.   
" Night man" the mechanic nodded his head to Ian and made his way back to his apartment door.   
" Night, thanks man. That was uh... " he stammered for a min, realizing he had maybe previously been quite the dick to his new neighbor. " that was nice of you" 

 

They shared another silent head nod before entering their respective apartments.


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy choked out smoke as he channel surfed from his brothers couch. Mickey was digging into a piece of chicken he had kept for himself eyeing his brother as he landed on a reality show where contestants were eating what looked like worms. 

Mickey grimaced promptly removing the chicken from his mouth, " I'm not hungry now, thanks man" no sooner had he tossed the meat onto the plate did Iggy reach for it smiling at his disgusted brother.  
" Your gross Ig" the brunette shook his head. He turned the tv off choosing to turn on some music from his phone instead.  
"you wanna go out tonight dude? Get out of this uppity fucking place, get high" his brother waved those famous milkovich eyebrows at him, then turned the music up to a deafening volume.  
" NO. And turn that shit down or the uppity asshole next door will have my ass" Mickey grabbed for the phone a little too late as he heard a loud thump from Ian's place. Fuck. The tattooed man shook his head. Fucking red head was sure to be shooting him eye daggers tomorrow, even if Mickey had bought his brother dinner. God. Why did he even care what this dude thought, obviously the dick head had no interest in getting to know Mickey opting instead to send judgmental stares to his knuckle tattoos. Mickey subconsciously rubbed on his knuckles at the thought. He knew explaining he was a kid when he had them done usually ended in people looking past it, but this Ian wasn't giving him the time of day so, fuck him. He didn't care what that guy thought. What did he care about some ginger, freckled, tall, sexy green eyed ...mmmmmmm the moan almost slipped out before Mickey shook back to reality. Fuck. What fuck was that.  
" Mick? You coming out tonight or not?"  
" Nah. Dude you get outta here before you get my ass in even more trouble. " the brunette shoved his brother out the door, suddenly very ready to be alone with his thoughts and his hands. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ian rubbed the heel of his palms against his face yawning into the sunlight that entered his room, his dark curtains had been torn open.  
" Liam! What did I tell you about opening the curtains while I'm still sleeping. Come on man" he yelled as he checked his phone, it was 10am. Ian shook his head awake his little brother had had a point with the curtains he had slept in even for a Saturday. When he padded out to the living room the loud call of the Pokemon theme song rang out into his still groggy ears.  
"morning Ian" Liam was chewing on a pop tarts eyes glued to the tv.  
" Hey tell me you made coffee " Liam just laughed.  
" K I will make you a deal you turn this shit off and we will go in yard with the coffee and some toys. Get you outside before heading to Fi's where you'll no doubt be stuck inside Patsy's while she works. " Sound good man?" 

While making their way outside Ian's phone buzzed on the table. 

Ryan 10:15 ' looking forward to tonight' 

The red head couldn't help but roll his eyes. Desperate much asshole, he thought to himself. Desperate was as much turn off as it was turn on. Yeah, he was going out with Ryan for the simple fact he was clearly a sure thing but acting like that wasn't exactly getting his dick hard. There was something to playing hard to get. There was something about straight up hate fucking, as a matter of fact. Ian decided against answering the text until much later. He just wasn't fucking into it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

As Mickey puttered around outside in his private patio area he began collecting small toys that had been discarded onto his grass. There were small balls, cars and army men. He looked over to the fence to his right and nodded to himself. He grabbed a small box left over from his move and placed the toys inside. 

" Hey, uh you guys over there" he said to the door of his neighbor's fence. The ground floor units all had tall wooden fences with doors that lead to their patio space.  
Taking him by surprise yet again the redhead opened his door without answering first. He was in fact as sexy as Mickey had reluctantly fantasied about while jerking himself off last night. The memory making him swallow hard and clear his throat. He still didn't like the guy, hard orgasm or not.  
" Mickey?" Ian said curiously as he let the other man into the yard.  
" Hey those are mine" Liam reached for the box " thanks!" He cheered making his neighbor smile warmly. Mickey had never been one for kids before Yev but he felt his hard-shell melt under the charms of the boys smiling face.  
" Uh thanks Mickey, I told him he couldn't go over there to get them and bother you.... '  
Ian was cut off by his little brother who added  
" Because you’re a southside thug" mindlessly, obviously not realizing the two men stared at each other intently at words.  
The brunette licked his lips hard, then sucked them in waved his eyebrows and nodded his head.  
" Wow. You are a dick" he stated plainly.  
Ian closed his eyes looking downward and let out a sigh, towards his little brother.  
" That was when you moved in " his eyes darted to the tattooed knuckles of his neighbor. " sorry, " he shrugged almost apologetically.  
Mickey gave a small Wave to Liam as he started out the gate to his own yard. Not trying to get anymore looks in at the ginger dick head who somehow made him hard.  
Ian then grabbed at his neighbor's arm making him take a step back from the taller man.  
Ian's eyes narrowed onto his lips, they were full and pouty why hadn't he noticed them before? And his eyes a deep sea of blue making Ian want to get lost in them.  
" YEAH MAN? " it was almost a shout as Ian shook to, remembering what he was doing.  
" Sorry, look just ….....fuck. We're southside Ok. I wasn't trying to be a stuck-up asshole I'm just protective of Liam. Moved him here to make things better ya know. "  
Mickey didn't want to understand but he did. He sent money to Yev so he was in the best place he could be. You want better for your kids, or brothers as the case may be. Maybe him and this redheaded douche bag weren't that different.  
" Yeah Ian. I get it. And I know what this looks like " he waved his knuckles a little " but I'm a mechanic man, not a meth dealer. Got it " he gave another wave of his eyebrow and bit his lip the combination unwittingly making the taller man's dick twitch. He still didn't like the brunette he was loud and rough around the edges but damn if he didn't fill that wife beater he had on out very well. His chest was so thick stretching the material the way Ian wanted to stretch the stocky man open and inch is way in. Fuck. Head shake.  
Ian's blow job date couldn't come soon enough he was almost visibly drooling at the sight of his irritating neighbor. Mechanic or not Ian didn't touch guys like this. He was just fucking horny and that had the shorter man looking like a snack, stuffed into his tight jeans as he bent over to pick up a ball, Ian had to look away from that bubbled ass. He felt himself reluctantly half harden at the sight. 

" So yeah " the redhead stuttered to find the words. " We gotta get ready to take him to my sisters. See ya "  
They exchanged small smiles as the gate closed behind that round perfect ass. Ian went to return Ryan's message. He was strangely more than into flirting with the man now. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  
As it turns out much to Ian's dismay, there is such a thing as a bad blow job. He was spread out on his couch Ryan crouched uncomfortably between his legs dragging mostly teeth over his shaft. The action was causing much more of an annoyed reaction rather than an aroused one the man above him was surely going for.  
Ian clenched his fist into blond hair and guided him up and down up and down praising the other man when he sucked his teeth in finally and let his lips handle the job.  
" Yeah, That’s good. Just like that. " he mewled. " Deeper, go deeper" he nudged at the head in his hands not trying to be pushy, but the mouth was only about half way down his shaft and he craved more of that how wet tightness.  
Ryan popped off without warning, leaving Ian to almost jerk his entire body at the loss of contact.  
" You're too big man. Can't do it"  
The red head tried to hide his disappointment as he sent a somewhat knowing nod to the man currently sucking his dick to keep going anyways. Ian was well endowed this he knew but most men at least tried to loosen their jaw and take him all in . This guy was proving to be all kinds of disappointment at this point he'd be lucky to even cum.  
As the blond took him half way in this mouth again, Ian tried to relax into it. The room was so quiet. Ryan was humming as he bobbed up and down slowly with little enthusiasm. Ian would have to relax his thoughts and his body if this was going to get the job done. He tried to focus on anything sexy, he could only hear the soft humming of the other man and somewhere beyond his apartment there was a rustling, a dishwasher maybe? Fuck that wasn't going work. It must have been Mickeys dishwasher. Ian licked his lips at the thought of his neighbor, he closed his eyes tight making the other man disappear replaced by visions of full lips, blue eyes and that thick fucking chest. 

" MMMMMM Yeah. Like that. That’s it " he hummed. Ryan smirking through his mouth full of cock.  
More thoughts rushed in, 'Mickey bent over, his pale skin bruising from Ian hands on his hips. He wanted to wreck the rough man make him beg, take him hard from behind and FUCKKKKKK...... 

Fuck he was Cumming hard, the blond choosing to spit and almost whine at the release landing all over his mouth and chin.  
"thanks for the warning asshole" Ryan wiped at his mouth and got up going in for a sloppy kiss that was hastily received. 

"Uh sorry man. Look I gotta get up early. I'll get ya next time yeah?" Ian caught his breath while ushering the rather confused man out the door. 

What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey's last relationship was a mess by all standards. Cael was from his old neighborhood, lifelong long gang member who worked the corner. They weren't the cripts or bloods they were pretty tame actually but they believed they were hot shit. Given his station in life, Cael was more closeted then Mickey ever was, fag bashing on the regular to make sure no suspected he was a big ol' mo, as he put it. Mickey was out when they got together but he understood. They had sex in dark alleys and abandoned buildings, never having the luxury of an actual bed. With Mickey being out it was only inevitable that he would be on the receiving end of a bashing from Cael 's boys eventually.   
The night it happened he Mickey was jumped by three guys, one being his boyfriend in an over-sized hoodie in an attempt to hide his face. Mickey had been locking up Jay's, only to be forced to the ground before he even got the key out of the garage door. Being as resilient as he was the brunette gave it back as good as he got it, breaking a couple noses in his wake. Despite the bleeding, rib cracking beating, he was given Mickey couldn't bring himself to actually hit Cael. After roughly 20min the men were interrupted by a concerned neighbor who announced she was calling the cops. For his part Cale never actually broke up with Mickey or saw him again. Of that Mickey was actually glad. 

It was almost 2 yrs to the day and the memories still haunted him, not so much the beat down, years with Terry had prepared him for that but the heart ache, no prepares you for that.   
The worst of it was the severe lack of trust the tattooed man now carried around with him, it was like a cloak that hung heavy on his shoulders while tugging at his soul. He hadn't dated since, convincing himself he just couldn't find anyone although he knew he wasn't looking. He very purposely wasn't looking. 

So, when he saw a very familiar face driving into the garage on a sunny Sunday Mickey's shock had his feet feeling weighted, magnetized to the ground. It was hazy outside all of a sudden and the brunette was grasping for air as if the apocalypse had hit.   
Luckily Jay caught a glimpse of his protege, following his glare over to the car that had just pulled in. The old man understood at once, walking over to the car and explaining they had no room thus sending the man on his way to a garage down the street. 

" Since when do we send away business Jay?" Sully asked, with obvious confusion.   
" Since now. Go get a couple beers will ya Sul" Jay walked over the young mechanic still frozen from shock and put a warm large arm over his shoulder.   
" I got ya. Have a couple beers Mickey, then maybe head home for the day yeah? I'll still pay ya" Jay whispered locking eyes with the younger man, making him come to once again.   
Sully tossed the beer into Mickeys hands who just gave a small nod in agreement. He needed to go home. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

"FI, you gotta stop doing this shit" Ian sighed rubbing his temple with his one free hand while he gripped his cell phone in the other.   
Liam was playing ball in the yard while Ian had yet another phone fight with their sister. The door to the gate was open so when he spotted Mickey walking towards the front of the building he ran happily into the man almost knocking him over.   
" Hey little man" The brunette smiled suddenly feeling lighter than he had all day. He stretched out a leg kicking the ball that had rolled to his feet initiating a game of chase with the little boy towards the gate of the Gallagher's patio.   
" Your too slow dude, such a shame so young" he teased making the 7yr old laugh deep from his belly. 

 

The laughter outside caught the attention of the older brother who peered out the sliding door shocked to see the brazen tattooed man practically frolicking with the boy. It was almost endearing, making Ian get lost in the scene unfolding before him.   
" IAN" Fiona screeched through the phone.   
" Yeah, fuck fi. Whatever I got him. Don't worry about it, next weekend though you got him the whole fucking no excuses. "   
" Got it " he didn't believe her in the slightest but he suddenly just wanted off the phone, anxious to get back to …. Liam. 

 

" Hey " Ian appeared out the patio doors.   
" Hey man" Mickey gulped. He was not expecting the red head to be shirtless or ripped. The man's usual uppity "casual' business attire hid the fact that he came stacked with a perfect 8 pack of abs and a deep V emphasizing his narrow hips while leading the shorter man's eyes to a few red hairs inching their way out of his baggy sweat pants. Mickey subconsciously licked his lips while his eyes gazed over his neighbor's impressive form.   
Ian tried not to notice the long stares from the other man, he instinctively went to grab his shirt that was laying on the table putting some of the fire out of the situation. The redhead wasn't sure if the man eyeing him made him uncomfortable because he wasn't interested or because it was confirmation the man was gay and that information could be very dangerous for both of them.   
They had been quietly eyeing each other up for way too long urging each man to clear their throats and look away. 

" He attacked me in the walkway, " Mickey motioned to Liam who was happily playing on the grass below his feet. " didn't mean to uh intrude on ya" he said while staring safely at the little boy.   
"it's fine. Maybe don't attack the neighbors though Liam. " His little brother just shrugged.   
" I have him for the night apparently, my sister keeps bailing on me. Had a fucking date, not that she gives a shit." Ian sighed while Mickey just nodded still refusing to look anywhere near the taller man.   
" Not that I don't love ya buddy" he was now solely addressing his kid brother, it was the safe choice. 

" I can watch him" Mickey piped up. Hanging with an innocent kid was just what he needed to get his mind of the drama that ensued earlier, also it may not hurt to get in his neighbor's good graces.   
"I got nothing else going on, got done work early. I call my kid at 9 but that's over the phone. It's no big deal. " he rambled off.   
" Uhhhh " Ian was trying to assess the sincerity of the offer.   
" I get it southside thug," He gestured to himself, Ian went to open his mouth but Mickey only waved him off to continue " look I can call every 15 minutes send a picture so you know he's not shoved in a box somewhere or sold on the black market" he gave a small laugh which only earned him an unimpressed furrow of the brow from his neighbor.   
" Fine, every 15min" Ian agreed handing his phone over taking Mickey's in turn.   
" Wanna hang with Mickey tonight Liam?" the little boy just smiled nodding his head wildly.   
"yeah"   
" Not a big talker, is he?" The brunette laughed lightly.   
'nah. look thanks for this. I really need to get out"   
" No big deal. Besides maybe if we get you laid you will be less of an asshole" Mickey quipped exiting the yard as Ian shot him the finger in response.   
"I'll be back in an hour" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Ian's second date with Ryan was even less of a rousing success than the first. The blond had insisted on dinner and a movie. Ian found himself sneaking peeks at his phone precisely every 15 min as the pictures rolled in.   
Liam eating chocolate pudding.  
Liam watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,   
Liam mock punching Mickey in the in the leg.   
Ian laughed out loud at that one, apparently at the perfect time to convince his date he had earned the laughter with whatever story he had been telling.   
When Ryan suggested they go back to his place the red head decided against it, opting to fain a sore stomach and early morning. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

" Alright little man, time for bed. " Mickey picked up a sleepy Liam carrying him gently to his bed room.   
"Night Mickey" he yawned a tad snuggling into his pillow.   
" Night. Get some sleep your brother should be back from his date soon alright. So, I'll see you another day.   
"promise"   
"promise. Hey if he takes this girl out again maybe we can hang again how's that sound?"   
The boy was almost deep in sleep at that point, so Mickey didn't ask again he slowly backed away to the door when he heard a muffled   
"you mean boy. Ian doesn't like girls" 

Well shit. 

 

Mickey let that information sink in as he let his mind flash back to a half-naked Ian from earlier. So pale and cut tiny beads of sweat trailing his body. The guy always seemed wound up in some way, if he wasn’t being a judgmental dick like when they first met he was still at the very least mildly irritated by something. Maybe Mickey mused, the man just needed his dick sucked. The brunette bit his lip and sighed, remembering where he was. He couldn't very well touch himself thinking of his hot neighbor while at said hot neighbor's house. The mechanic opted to turn on the tv and rest his eyes to the background noise it provided. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

The apartment door opened to relative silence save for the tv in the Livingroom. When Ian entered the living space he found a sleeping Mickey stretched out on his couch. As the redhead approached the man he noticed the a few pudding stains on this tight white tank, and a few drops on his cheek, he assumed a food fight had taken place. He found himself fighting the urge to lick the sweet treat off the man, giving his head a quick shake at the stupidity. Mickey was almost certainly gay, he got that from the stare down earlier but they still had an awkward vibe going on, licking him probably wouldn't fix that. 

" Hey" he shook the mechanic's shoulder gently causing him to almost jump out of his skin and raise his hands in defense. " whoa whoa, just me" Ian put his hands up in retreat.   
" Sorry, startled me" tattooed knuckles rubbed at sleeping eyes.   
"no problem. How was he"   
"good. He's a good kid" they began to walk towards the kitchen Ian dropping his wallet and keys on the counter Mickey still groggy with sleep.   
" You may need to buy more pudding though" he laughed gently then looked up to find the taller man staring at him intently.   
" Uh yeah I can see that" He nodded to the stain on Mickey's shirt, causing the shorter man to peel his hands around the bottom of the tank and pull it off over his head.   
Suddenly the space between the two men felt heated like something was sucking out all the cool air they once breathed in easily. Ian instantly licked his lips, green eyes raking over broad shoulders. Only deep labored breaths could be heard. As he stepped forward to bridge the gap between them Mickeys cell phone went off, loudly jerking the two men back to reality.   
The brunette looked at his phone then turned it off quickly, it was only Iggy probably looking to get high. Mickey had felt high enough a few seconds ago, now due to his brother's unfortunate bad timing he was left feeling awkward. Lucky for him Ian would be the first to speak, unlucky for him it was no less awkward. 

" So, the knuckle tattoos? " He gestured to tattooed digits. " Uh I assume done in juvie. Jail even " as soon as he let the words out he knew he had misspoken. Fuck. He had been focused on Mickey hands gripping the phone and just went to say anything at all to end the silence between them. The look on the other man's face had gone from what Ian had taken as arousal for at least a few seconds before the ringing of the phone, to annoyance in light speed time.   
" Did you just assume I served time?" He flicked those expressive eyebrows, and shook his head.   
"fuck you are one judgmental prick aren't you" 

 

And he was gone, taking the sexual tension with him and a massive chip on those gorgeous shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up sleepyhead" a very bright eyed and bushy tailed Ian shook his little brother out of his peaceful slumber rather forcefully.  
" Huh" the boy grumbled pulling at his blanket.  
"rise and shine. You have school'  
"what time, is it? "  
"almost 7"  
" I don’t wake up this early" Liam continued his grumbling as they made their way to the kitchen.  
Ian quickly got bowls for cereal and a coffee for himself, his third one but who was counting.  
" So... tell me about your night" Liam just furrowed his brow at him and dug into his cereal.  
" Was it fun? How was Mickey? What did you do?"  
" Huh. Your being weird. Is there orange juice"  
" Yeah. " he reached in the fridge for the juice.  
" Not being weird just making sure, your night was good."  
" Was good. He is nice. " Liam quietly finished his early breakfast as his brother drank his coffee sending glances his way.  
" Did he say anything about me?"  
The question made them both cock their heads.  
" Fuck. Don't answer that. I am being weird. Go wash up for school. " 

Was he honestly pressing his 7yr old brother for information about a guy? Jesus. A guy who as far as Ian could tell didn't even like him. If anything, he liked Liam, and maybe for a split second found the older Gallagher attractive with his shirt off. This just wouldn't do. He was spiraling. He needed some real advice, not from a first grader. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  
" You ever sleep with someone you were pretty sure hated you?" Ian half whispered in the break room at work, Nevin was retrieving his coke from the machine when his friend had found him.  
" No. But I am pretty positive every girl I have ever had sex with has " he gave smile shrug, then nodded for his friend to continue.  
" Jesus, Liam may have been better after all"  
The statement made the nerdy tech advisor lift his eyebrow in confusion.  
"don’t worry about it. Look it's just every time I talk to this guy we make it awkward as fuck. '  
"you mean you make it awkward as fuck, but carry on. "  
"fair point. I keep insulting the dude'  
" Smooth" Nevin broke out in laughter as he got comfortable at the break table, loving this conversation purely for entertainment purposes.  
" Fuck you. He's not even my type. He's from my old neighborhood and every guy that I have dated from there was closeted, like Randy. You remember that shit. "  
His friend only nodded at the mention of his ex. Nevin never liked Randy. He made Ian feel like an asshole for moving out of the old neighborhood, making his friend feel guilty for working so hard. Nevin didn't want Ian with another Randy. No question.  
"Ok. He's not your type. So, what are we talking about?"  
Ian hesitated for only a minute.  
" He's hot. And I donno I think he was checking me out the other day. " he licked his lips letting out a deep breath.  
" Oh you so wanna fuck him."  
The red head gave a small knowing smile in confirmation.  
" Maybe, but uh doesn't get past the fact that he might hate me. What do I do? And Don't tell me to just fucking be myself, what do I do"  
" Yourself? Don't be yourself. Jesus. God no. You spit out word vomit like you aren't even aware that your mouth can close. I repeat, don't be yourself. In fact, don't talk. At all. " he patted his perplexed friend on his back while exiting the break room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian let the week pass by narrowly missing his neighbor a few times while he tried to work out his next move. When Friday evening rolled around Liam had gone to Fi's as previously promised. Being the considerate neighbor that he was he had learned Mickey's routine. The stocky brunette would be home by 6, he assumed he showered because when he emerged most evenings to go out for food or whatever the smell of a fresh body wash and some other intoxicating scent wafted through the air towards Ians patio. Generally, the mechanic returned alone not long after with food, sometimes a skinnier dirty blond man was with him. Ian could only hope that tonight there would be no other man. He Then found himself curious if that other man wasn't a boyfriend or perhaps some sort of fuck buddy. From what he had observed though they seemed more like platonic friends, brothers even. He could only hope. He had a lot of hoping to do when it came to Mickey.  
He hoped Mickey was gay.  
He hoped Mickey was single.  
He hoped Mickey was at least a little bit attracted to him.  
Most of all he hoped the man would even let him in the door after the ass he had made of himself last time. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Mickey returned his apartment with Popeyes in tow at precisely 7:30 pm on a Friday night. He had had a good week. There were no ex sightings at work and no Ian sightings at home.  
Mickey against his better judgement found himself somewhat enamored with the man. He couldn't explain why, every time the ginger opened his mouth he found himself on the receiving end of some form of judgement. He couldn’t figure the guy out.  
They had obviously had a moment the other night. The red head's eyes practically burned through his skin he was checking him out so hard. If Iggy hadn't called maybe he could have put that big mouth of his to better use.  
The image of Ian's mouth around his cock was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on his door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

 

Ian Gallagher was not naturally good with words when it mattered. He was smooth when it came to guys like Ryan who made their interest clear, easy even. He was good with the Northside preppy upper class, he could shit talk assholes like that into bed with barely a second thought. He wasn't a man who got nervous often but he had spent the last month sticking his huge ass foot in his mouth around Mickey. He wasn't even sure, if he liked the brunette as far as dating went, he was still wary of the man and how little they had in common. Ian was firmly acclimated in the new neighborhood and he didn't want a repeat of his experience with Randy. He didn't want someone looking down on him for trying to better himself. He didn't actually hold any ill will towards his south side roots he was just on the defensive.  
All of that aside, the sexual tension between the two the other night was palpable. For the last week, the redhead had found himself only able to cum to fantasies of Mickey underneath him.  
So he knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as he steadied his nerves. 

"yeah" Mickey opened this door in a tight black tank top and skintight black jeans. Ian instantly noted the strong shape of his thighs.  
The shorter man was clearly taken aback by his presence.  
" Uh hey, I wanted to... "  
" Don't worry about it. "  
Ian went to open his mouth again, forgetting what it was he had been prepared to say instead thinking of Nevins advice earlier in the week.  
" Ian really its fine. Look I like the kid he's cool I will watch him anytime. But the two of us don't need to be friends man. We should probably stop trying to talk "  
Ian smiled salaciously. He was right. They should stop trying to talk.  
" Ok"  
He quickly closed the space between them gripping at the shorter man's hips and pushing his way into the apartment. The redhead hooked his leg behind him closing the door.  
A shocked look took over Mickey's face. Their eyes met locking into another, hungry, searching. He didn't pull away he didn't move forward. He slowly moved one of his hands and started unbuttoning the green button-down shirt the taller man had on, licking his lips, his eyes searching all over his neighbor's face. The whole scene played out almost in slow motion until Ian snapped, grabbing at the shirt with both hands, tearing the buttons right off in the process. It was then that he lifted Mickey with a firm grip on his ass onto the kitchen counter behind them and went in for a deep biting kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on my smut. As I said with the last story. its pain in my ass. But I wanted to give ya smuttier. So its all smut.. enjoy

As soon as Mickey was thrown down on the hard counter he knew he gone, his former harder self would have murdered this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? Fucking Gallagher manhandling him like he owned his ass. Fuck, if Mickey didn't want him to own his ass. Over and over. Those hot strong hands exploring his back, his neck, oh god his neck the concave Ian had settled his mouth onto, biting and sucking like he was fucking starving and Mickey's raw flesh was his last meal. Mickey lolled his head back staggering out moans, then a soft yelp at his hair being tugged roughly to bring his mouth into a hot sloppy kiss. Fuck. Everything was so hot and tight between them he needed to breath, pulling back his head far enough to look in to his neighbor's eyes, share his breath and read his face very carefully.  
" You got a lot of fucking nerve Gallagher" the words were intended to be menacing but they came out breathy, staggered and lacked any malice. His eyes were blown, so was his cover.  
" That'd be a whole lot more convincing if your hand " the red head smirked cockily looking between them and whispered low " wasn't on my cock right now"  
The brunette's hands were grazing up and down the length of the other man's shaft from outside his jeans. They seem have a mind of their own as did his legs which were holding a firm grip around the taller man's waist. Yeah, he had a lot of fucking nerve and it was a fucking turn on. Mickey's jeans weren't ready to handle it, as his hardon was dying to bust out of the constraints.  
"fuck you" he gave an eyebrow while his hands made quick work of unbuttoning his belt, Ian joining in urgently tugging to get that ass free. Mickey's boxer briefs came down in one fell swoop making Ian stand back a little and admire the sight of the other mans cock. It was so thick like the rest of him pink hard, and leaking with precum. Ian instantly lowered himself to his knees, pulled the brunette's ass down tad, green eyes locked firmly onto blue eyes that were watching him full of lust. Mickey licked his lips in anticipation, the action egging Ian on to lap just the tip of his tongue to the head of the thick cock and lick lightly at the precum beading off.  
"I'd rather fuck you " Ian stated confidently. He kept his eyes locked in loving what he was doing to the man, he swirled his tongue around the head, going deeper this time still only using his tongue not sucking him in yet. 

"Fuck" it was a low husky groan, the sound sent shock waves through Ian's body. Fuck if he didn't love this. He needed the rawness of Mickey's moans, the weight of dick laying heaving on his mouth, the vision of the strong man laid out on his counter on display just for him. In one hurried almost graceless movement Ian held tight to the mechanics thighs nestling his legs over the redhead's shoulders, he moved his mouth flat tongued down his perineum, slowly. When he did he felt the other man, squirm gripping on to his hair and straining to hold in ungodly whimpers of pleasure. Ian was hooked on the sounds he was getting out of the other man, he wanted more. He needed more, his tongue needed more. Slowly he opened his mouth sucking at the tight rim of muscle, and began licking circles all around his asshole stopping every few seconds to give kisses to his ass cheeks and catch his breath.  
He had given many a rim job, being the courteous top that that he was but no one had been this receptive to it before, Mickey was pliant, practically melting at each lap of his tongue. He was opening up, too and he tasted so fucking good Ian could feel his cock getting almost painful. He reached a hand down to palm at his crotch as he raised up lowering Mickey's legs and ass, then took his cock into his mouth.  
:"UGGGGGGGH. Jesus CHRIST'  
The outburst had Ian muffling out a laugh around the dick in his mouth. He wanted to make him cry out more, he wanted to make him say his fucking name. He wanted to own every fucking inch of the man. 

"  
Fuck." Ian breathed out between licks of Mickey's shaft, " tell me you got lube " 

 

Mickey propped himself up on his elbows to eye the man.  
"you ask that now? With a mouthful of cock. You didn't bring fucking lube. I think I fucking hate you" he shook his head as Ian popped off looking very afraid the high was about to end.  
Mickey slid off the counter and began walking then mumbled, " shit's in the bedroom".  
Ian caught his relief and steadied his legs for a minute but his bottom was proving to be very impatient.  
" Bedroom. " It was order the stern tone making Ian's dick even harder.  
Mickey gestured to the room while removing the rest of his clothes.  
" and get your fucking pants off" 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

Once fully naked Ian stood at the foot of the bed as he watched Mickey reach into the night stand for lube and a condom. After tossing what was needed on the bed he lied on his back holding himself up by his elbows and just took all of the other man in. They stared at one another for a second, both licking their lips in anticipation.  
The brunette began to crawl towards the edge of the bed waving his neighbor over.  
When the two met Ian still standing, Mickey on his knees almost face to face with his long hard cock. He put a firm hand on it, making the other man shudder at the touch. 

" You wanna fuck me, huh? That what you came here for.?" Without a tongue in his ass mickey had found his voice and it was lusty as fuck. Ian nearly keened at the sound of it, he would have done anything to hear that sound again and again.  
" Think you can make me cum? Hmmm" He began twisting the head of Ian's dick gently while licking down the shaft to his balls where he stopped looked up at the man just melting into the movements and then wet his lips before taking one ball into his mouth gingerly. He sucked on it lightly, then moved over to the other tickling it silkily with his tongue. He was loving playing with the man above him, watching his knees go wobbly, and feel his cock leak into his hand that was still playing with the head.  
"Mickey Fuck. Jesus. Yes. "  
It had been way too long since ian had shared a bed with someone who seemed up to the challenge, Mickey wasn't like those other men he had been fucking. He was here to play and he came equipped with the skills to make him almost blow his load before even getting to the fucking. He was fucking perfect. This was fucking perfect. Just when Ian thought he couldn't take anymore the brunette lapped his tongue up to head of his cock opened his throat and began to deep throat him. He sucked a couple times making his way down catching his breath then he snugly nestled his nose into the red pubic hair now covered spit. 

" HOLY SHIT MICKEY"  
Mickey bobbed up and down sucking just enough to make Ian sputter out more obscenities and mumbled praise. Finally, he popped off, wiped his chin and laid back on the bed reaching for the condoms and lube and rolling onto his stomach.  
Ian didn't need any instruction, he slicked up a finger laid his body down next to the other man kissing at his neck and shoulder, those fucking shoulders. He spread his ass cheeks open and rubbed one finger around the rim, the muscle was pretty wet from the ass eating but Ian still took his time pressing it in watching the mechanic carefully. He slicked up another finger once the first slid in and out easily. He began scissoring them when Mickey's moans became less labored and more pleasured.  
When his neighbors ass felt ready he swung his body over to lay on top of him using one of his arms to support is weight, Ian leaned head down to Mickey's ear :" you good? "  
His voice lost in arousal Mickey only nodded. "yeah, yeah I'm " he whimpered out.  
After quickly lubing himself up and rolling on the condom Ian steadied a bent knee on either side of Mickey's waist, then pulled up his hips lifting his perfect ass in the air and inched his way in. The other man was relaxed but still so hot and tight Ian found himself already needing to tug on his balls as to not cum before they had even started. As he got fully seated Mickey let out a long breathy sigh.  
" You good? This Ok?"  
" Yeah. Yeah Fuck. You're so fucking good. Keep going"  
the voice was so quiet and almost soft it took Ian's breath away. He wanted Mickey like that, soft, needy, he wanted to fuck him into submission. So he began thrusting, slow at first but deep.  
" Fuck harder please, please harder"  
Oh, Jesus Christ. Ian couldn't take the pleases coming out of his mouth the sound was so overwhelming he did exactly as told picking up the pace, gripping his hips tight enough to leave hand marks and just railing into him.  
" Like that? "  
" Yes. Just like that fuck right there. " Mickey's head buried into the pillow muffling his sounds but as soon as ian saw his hand reach down and start jerking himself off he knew he was close. So the taller man angled himself directly into his prostate and finished him off.  
" Fuck yeah, Ian gunna cum"  
Mickey came hard.  
Ian only needed to hear the groans coming from his lover to send him over the edge, his orgasm was so intense he practically fell on top of the shorter man from the force of it. 

 

The two men rolled next to one another just catching their breaths, both needing a smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

"smoke?" Mickey tips the pack towards Ian, who quickly obliges. Both men sit up shakily blowing out plumes of smoke through the into the thick quiet of the room.  
Finally, the brunette clears his throat then side eyes his neighbor almost suspiciously.  
" Wanna tell me what the fuck that was? Hmmm" his eyebrows working overtime.  
" Uh" Ian finds himself stammering. His fucking with Mickey 10/10 at least? His talking to Mickey? Somewhere in the negatives, not to mention he couldn't really answer that question if he wanted to.  
He wanted the man. He didn't know why he wanted the man. He also knew the feeling was very obviously mutual so why was he the one on this end of the interrogation?  
" Why don't you tell me Mickey? "  
" Fuck that, you practically knocked down my door and threw me on my counter. My ass still hurts"  
"I'll kiss it better"  
'Fuck you. Explain yourself. " Even as he objected he felt his dick twitch at the thought. The other man had been so fucking talented with this tongue, he found himself fighting the urge to take him up on the offer.  
" I don't remember you saying no. " the red head offered honestly as he turned to stub out this cigarette in the ashtray next to the bed.  
Mickey could only roll his eyes.  
He regarded the man next to him trying to read his intentions. Had he come just for the sex, had he been wanting Mickey all this time? Was it as good for him? Mickeys insecurities came tumbling down. 

The questions began circling the more the post coital bliss wore off and he remembered the way Ian had been treating him since he moved there. Somehow the southside thug was good enough to stick his dick in. He realized how long he had been staring when he could feel Ian get flustered starting to find articles of clothing and biting at his lip.  
" Look " Ian began almost positive he was going to say the wrong thing again, as they walked through the apartment collecting shirts and jeans from the floor, Ian ushering himself towards the door.  
" it was itch alright. It needed to be scratched and you were here"  
WHAT THE HELL IAN.... his breath hitched as his brain cried out 'danger danger danger' on repeat.  
Maybe it didn't sound as bad out loud as it had in his head.  
" I was here? "  
Nope it obviously sounded that bad. Mickey's mouth gaped open and brows screwed upwards, as he looked at the taller man almost in amazement of his stupidity.  
" I was here? As in conveniently located next door to you, to …. scratch your itch" 

"ok ok that sounded bad" Ian put a hand up in protest as Mickey pushed him out the door.  
SLAM 

 

"fuck. Why do I open my mouth? " he muttered to himself, walking shamefully into his apartment. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

Two days after the mind-blowing sex and Ian's equally mind-blowing fall from grace Mickey found himself hanging with Iggy outside of an abandoned building on the southside drinking like they had in their teen years.  
As Mickey let out a loud belch he signaled his brother to toss him another.  
" So, Carla takes it up the ass" Iggy tossed him a beer and smiled widely, making his brother shake his head.  
"congrats?"  
"hey just saying you have something in common with my girlfriend. And you know that shits tight, get it?"  
The mechanic nearly spit out his drink, then punched his brother hard on the shoulder.  
" The fuck ig?'  
" OW. Jesus fine. You got no sense of humor. What the fucks up with you. Not getting any?" He rubbed his shoulder and eyed his brother's curious face at the question.  
" You ARE getting some. Holy shit! Who?"  
"nothing. No one. Don't wanna talk about it" 

The two brothers sat back against the wall, looking out into the old field just beyond the streets they grew up on. Mickey found comfort in the sounds of the streets, the fighting you could hear throughout the neighborhood somehow soothed him. That fact may have been sad if thought about too deeply but it was what it was. This was home, he was glad to be out into the quiet of his new residence but he still wasn't sleeping well in the stillness of night there. 

" Is it serious" iggy soon pried yet again.  
" Fuck no. And stop asking"  
"So, it's just sex? Cause I mean. You haven't dated anyone since..." His brother trailed off sensing the heated glare Mickey was sending his way.  
"shut the fuck up" it was quiet but pointed and Iggy, although not the smartest of men knew when his brother was on the edge. So, he backed up from away from the topic of his ex.  
"k. So …. is it good " he wagged his eye brows to full effect getting the brunette to smile at his absurdness. 

Mickey knew Iggy wasn't going to stop so he just decided to indulge the moron. Maybe get this shit off his chest in the process.  
" Look fine. It's my neighbor "  
"uppity prick neighbor?"  
"southside uppity prick neighbor apparently, but yes" he took a long drag of his smoke watching his brother nod, letting the information sink in.  
"kinda got the vibe you hated that guy" Iggy mused.  
" I fuckin do. " he mumbled.  
" Ah, so your hate fucking"  
" Is that a thing?" Mickey quirked an eyebrow at his brother.  
" Yeah man. A hot thing. Fuck, you don't gotta be all gentle and relationship-y or even fucking courteous when your hate fucking"  
"your courteous?" The brunette gave a laugh.  
" I will have you know I am a kind and gentle lover"  
" Coming from the man who just bragged that his girlfriend took it in the ass" they shared a laugh before parting ways for the night. 

 

Somehow Iggy of all people, was making Mickey feeling better.  
This was mainly because Mickey had already decided he wanted to do it again. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

For his part Ian had spent nearly the entire two days fixated on mouths. The unholy gift to the world that was Mickey's mouth complete with full dick sucking lips that had done him right in and sadly his mouth that just couldn't stop fucking him over when it came to other man.  
"you could have said literally anything else " he muttered to himself pacing the floor.  
Debbie surprisingly had taken Liam for the night so the red head was left to stew over his extreme fuck up while trying to navigate his next move.  
Ian knew what had happened wasn't due to convenience, it was due to attraction. He was so pulled in by the mechanic he could barely stand it. His scent had butterflies trampolining his stomach. Those blue eyes were haunting his dreams, while thick shoulders were his go to spank bank material. He would have crossed oceans to get inside the other man again. No convenience needed. He just wanted him. Craved him. He had had such a small taste his body was yearning for more.  
They may not make good friends, and would most certainly never be boyfriends but this they did well. They did right. All Ian had to do was stop putting his foot his mouth and find a way to get Mickey back in it instead. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As tattooed knuckles raised in a fist to knock on the wooden door it suddenly swung open. They were face to face again green eyes staring into blue, the moment was instantly heated.  
" You were going somewhere I can..." Mickey had begun before he was cut off by the harsh kiss. Ian wrapped his long arms around his thick waist dragging him inside.  
Once inside the shorter man reluctantly pushed his way out of the embrace.  
"look. We need to talk" he breathed stepping back from Ian who was eyeing him like a snack. 

" Please god don't make me talk Mick"


	9. Chapter 9

"ok Ian." Mickey gave a small laugh at the other man's reluctance to speak.  
" I will talk you nod or give me yes or no answers, yeah?"  
Ian nodded.  
They were on opposite sides of the living room now the redhead opting to sit on his couch while the mechanic paced the floor.  
" You... " he sighed looking for the right words " had fun the other night?"  
Nod  
" Good. Me too. " the revelation causing a big grin to spread across the red heads face.  
" Don't do that yet. " Mickey chided.  
" I was more then, convenient?" he shot a pointed glare to the now blushing man on the couch.  
" Yes." Ian dipped his head steadied his stare to look into the other man's eyes. " YES"  
Satisfied with the answer the brunette licked his lips and rubbed a thumb along his eyebrow.  
"ok."  
"ok" Ian went to stand earning him a sharp head shake indicating 'no' don't move.  
Slowly purposely Mickey bit his lip eyes fixed on his neighbor, he grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it to the floor. Ian licked his lips raking his eyes over that body, it had only been two days but he had missed the view. He then began to get up only to be told to sit once again.  
" Uhuh.. Not yet" his disappointment of the command to sit faded when to his obvious delight the stocky man continued undressing himself, walking out of his jeans just before he reached the couch where the taller man sat slack jawed, eyes full of desire.  
" Fuck."  
Mickey smiled lowering himself on the other man's lap.  
" You wanna keep doing that?" He asked dipping his head into the gingers neck sucking hard making a moan escape his lips.  
" Yeah. Yeah I do" he almost whimpered when he felt teeth biting hard onto his sensitive neck.  
" Tell me again" Mickey was now palming Ians dick through his jeans while marking up his throat, deliciously in nothing but his skin-tight boxer briefs driving other to almost sea stars.  
" Am I just convenient to you?" It was a husky growl of a tone that sent shock waves through Ians body.  
" Fuck. No. " he lifted Mickey's chin to look him in the eyes  
" you're really fucking hot. And I'm really fucking lucky. " 

" Mmmm that’s better" 

 

With that Ian's shirt was off, he maneuvered himself in such a way that had them almost flip positions Mickey sprawled out on his couch Ian now comfortably straddling him.  
As if repenting for his ill-chosen words Ian began worshiping his neighbors perfect body. Licking, kissing and sucking all around his neck and ears. He went in for a kiss on the mouth only to have the other man curiously turn his cheek. The red head shook off the rejection to keep exploring elsewhere, he grazed teeth over Mickey's left nipple licking it softly, causing Mickey to tremble and run his hands through red hair.  
He licked his way down his sternum, to his cut torso sucking marks along the way. Once again Mickey was receptive like no one before him. 

 

Hard stern Mickey of only minutes earlier was fading away with every touch every kiss and Ian was almost dying at the way the strong man melted under him.  
Ian had never wanted to own anyone before but he wanted to own this man. He wanted to manhandle him, dominate him, make him beg. It was a side of the red head he hadn't really tapped into before but he was liking it the more pliant the other man became. 

As Ian got lower the low groans from deep in Mickey's belly were impossible to ignore, he was loving the way the man was staking his claim on him. It was so freeing just letting himself be taken. As he felt his boxers removed matched with soft lips pressed into his inner thigh he let out a soft whisper. 

" Please. Please Ian'  
What that weak needy voice did to Ian he could never explain. He continued his travels placing his hands onto the other man's balls gently rubbing them as he sucked at the head of his cock. He Sucked down hard this time taking him al in, making the brunette buck his hips and let out a puffy of staggered air. 

"please please just fuck me" he breathed out looking down onto smiling green eyes from where Ian's talented tongue was working magic on his dick.  
" lubes in my jeans" he motioned to the pants that had been dropped on the floor. 

Ian quickly complied grabbing the lube at warp speed while running one hand all over his neighbors marked up body. He was so pale in the wake of Ian sucking exploration his skin had a trail of deep purple marks from thigh to jawline. Ian couldn't help but smile at the sight of the pale skin bruising like summer fruit. It was glorious, he laid to kiss on his chest more as he began circling his tight rim with a lubed-up finger. 

" Relax" he whispered as Mickey's breath hitched in his chest and he grasped for the couch. As he felt the brunette relax around his finger he added another and then another opening him up perfectly.  
Soon he was kissing along his thick chest listening to Mickey's guttural groans and then the best sound of all,  
" I'm good. I'm good fuck please. Please" 

 

With that, Ian made quick work of getting his bottoms off, eyes fixed on a squirming Mickey the whole time. He tore open the condom with his teeth then rolled it on. The redhead then positioned himself kneeling on the couch before Mickey who was still on his back, he took one of the brunette's legs and hitched it over his shoulder so they were almost in a scissor hold. When he began to inch his way in Mickey grabbed for his hand locking their fingers together as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes. 

" FUCK" they groaned in unison at the tension created when they connected. It was fucking perfect. Before he began to thrust Ian adjusted his legs one half way off the couch to help him balance, then he unlocked their fingers so he could sooth the whimpering man by tracing finger down his thigh. 

" You're so good. Keep going" Mickey mewled.  
It was that soft submissive tone again that had Ian picking up the pace and fucking into him hard. He nearly came at the sight of Mickey's body just taking him all in. 

Ian knew he wasn't going to last not with the way Mickey was keening and how hot and tight he was around his cock. So, he wrapped a large hand around the other man's dick and began to jerk him quickly. 

" Keep doing that. please"

it was a breathy whisper that was so sexy it had Ian releasing into the condom just before his neighbor came all over his stomach. 

As they got untangled from each other, Ian gave the brunette a wet cloth to wipe himself off and they shared a small contented laugh. 

" Don't say anything. " Mickey warned, so Ian remained tight lipped as he watched his neighbor get up, retrieve his clothes giving Ian a small smile on his way out. 

 

 

 

About an hour later Mickey heard a strange sound at his door when he went to it he found a piece of paper on the floor. it read;

 

' Before I ruin it again by opening my big mouth, I had an amazing time with you tonight. I want to have many more of those amazing times. No matter what stupid shit I say. 

 

Ian '


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"hey looser baby, run away looser baby" the three boys chanted following Liam home as the had any day that Ian couldn't be there to pick him up from school. The school was only a block away from the apartment but for quiet little boy it had begun to feel likes miles. He grumbled to himself about the older boys being assholes, chanting about wanting to kick their asses.  
The leader of the group of boys was at least 11 weighing more than a full-grown adult with sandy blond hair and freckles. Liam new the boy spent every recess just terrorizing the younger kids, with his two best friends who were always ready to hop on his heels while he made some smaller kid cry. The young Gallagher had stood up to them before landing a few good bunches to one of the smaller friends but it only landed him in the principal's office. He was newer at the school with no parents to back him up, just very busy siblings who the school seemed to not take very seriously so he was always the only one left with punishment. It wasn't worth to keep getting in trouble, so he kept his head down on his walk home, and hoped eventually they would tire of the chase. 

" OW" Liam felt something hit his back. It wasn't large but it stung, his best guess would be that one of the kids had thrown a pebble at him hoping to get a reaction. That was it. He was only steps from the apartment door but he was done.  
" Fuck you Marty, you asshole" he yelled, the three boys quickly coming at him once they had achieved the angered reaction they had been looking for. Liam went to throw the first punch only to be backed away by a strong hand. Suddenly someone much larger than the boys were, was standing in front of him guarding him like a watch dog.  
" We have a problem here boys?" Mickey cracked his knuckles and took a big step forward. He wouldn't hit grade schoolers, of course but he could scare them just the same. The three assailants ran fast the other way with promising of leaving the little boy alone from now on. 

Liam wrapped his arms strongly around his brunette hero.  
" Hey little man. Those kids bug you a lot?" the little boy only nodded.  
" Hmmm somethings never change. Kids are assholes. " Mickey laid a strong hand on his head then took his back pack and walked him into the building.  
" Fighting uppity kids like that, is only gunna get you in trouble you know? " Again, Liam nodded. " I know"  
" That’s what they want, buddy. They want to prove they can make you angry enough that you lose your cool then you get shit on and they laugh. " Mickey sighed remembering being the shortest kid in class growing up thus being a target until he made a name for himself as a tough guy. Being the tough guy didn't really get him anywhere though. It just ruined his reputation until Jay gave him a break and he ran with it.  
" Look little man, you should always defend yourself if someone touches you. I can even teach you how to fight if want you want that?" The boy smiled widely nodding his head.  
"but if you wanna show assholes like that keep being your cool ass self. I bet your good at school, real smart. You stay smart ok? Use your head not your hands unless you have to, got it? "  
"got it"  
The younger Gallagher found himself beyond happy he had such a cool neighbor. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

There was another Gallagher who found himself happy Mickey was their neighbor. While stuck in traffic Ian found himself laminating over the last two weeks he had shared with the mechanic. It had been exactly two weeks since he slid the note under the door. They had had sex 6 out of the fourteen days, neither man wanting to wake up Liam with their carnal sounds so they only hooked up when the youngest Gallagher was with his big sister.  
The nights they had together seemed hotter each time. Mickey was becoming even more open to Ian taking charge as they spent more time together, and it was driving the red head crazy. The soft meek voice the tough man mewled praises and pleases in was a turn on like nothing Ian had ever experienced before. They were mapping each other's bodies, memorizing their turn ons sensitivities, hard muscles, soft skin, making every encounter sexier more passionate, neither man being greedy each giving as much as they got. It was almost perfect. 

Almost. 

As happy as Ian was with their arrangement as it were, he found himself more and more perplexed by Mickey's reluctance to kiss him. The red head had tried on numerous occasions now and it always landed him a chin or cheek. Their first two times together Ian had initiated a deep biting kiss as a lead up to sex. Both times the other man seemed to kiss back for only a second then went to bite at his neck instead of staying on his lips. Ian wasn't sure why it bothered him, they did everything else he could want. Those plump lips of Mickey's were happily put to good use in all the dirtiest possible ways, so why the pull to kiss the man if he clearly didn't want to? Ian couldn't explain it even to himself.  
It wasn't just the lack of kissing that had Ian wanting, the pace in which Mickey left after they had sex was starting to wear on him too. They would fuck, smoke, Ian staying tight lipped as to not somehow mindlessly insult the man, then the Mechanic would be out the door with barely a word.  
Ian wasn't hurt by the action, it was just sex after all but it wouldn't be so bad to have the other man stay the night at least once. They could go for round two, have morning sex and although he didn't let the thought sit on his mind for long, Ian pictured them spooning in his bed waking up tangled up in each other. He shook the image out of his head as he arrived home. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

" Hey guys whats up"  
Mickey looked up to a grinning Ian just as he had finished his chat with Liam.  
" Hey"  
" Hey Ian, we going to the park to meet fi? "  
" That’s the plan. We got an hour of play time then she will come get ya straight from the park. Say goodbye to Mickey, yeah?"  
The brunette smiled got up and patted the boy on his head.  
" See ya little dude" the two men stole glances at on another. The plan all week was that Fi would have Liam for the next two nights leaving them to hook up as soon as he was out the door. Mickey instinctively licked his lips thinking ahead to what the night had in store.  
" AW can't Mickey come? " the boy whined giving a pouting lip at both men.  
" Uhhhhh" the brunette stammered. He hadn't really hang out with the redhead outside of sex and the few times they spoke it didn't exactly go well. He did like the kid though and Ian did things to him in bed he couldn't even put into words, making it awfully hard to resist the option to spend more time with him. 

" yeah, Mickey can come. If he wants to" Ian offered going tight lipped again as the brunette nodded yes, the little boy between them nearly jumping for joy. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"Ian'  
"IIIIan'  
'IIIIAAAAN" fingers snapped in his face.  
Ian was sitting on a bench watching Liam and Mickey play chase around the park when his sister snuck up next to him.  
" Jesus Fi, warn a guy"  
" Warn a guy? I have been calling your name for like 5 minutes. " his big sister then followed his gaze over to the buff brunette that had his attention.  
" So who's the guy?" She flitted her eye lashes at her brother, raising her voice in question.  
" Huh? Oh, that’s Mickey, he's my neighbor" His eyes still fixated on the mechanic as the heat of the chase made the shorter man stop and remove his shirt. Ian absently mindedly bit his lip at the sight.  
Fiona laughed quietly next to him pushing him on his shoulder.  
" Oh boy do you got it bad. Just your neighbor huh? Does he come over often for a cup of sugar?" 

Ian rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly back.  
" Shut up. you are an idiot"  
" Yeah and you are so not subtle. Anyone here could tell your boning that dude with your sex eyes. Jesus" She stole another look her brother's current obsession.  
" I get it. He's cute. So, is this a dating thing? Doesn't really look like your type, I mean not since you moved. " 

"not dating just sex"

"puh lease I am not even sleeping with the guy but watching him play with Liam like that is making my ovaries burst" She laughed .

" not a chick Fi. " 

"" don't care you got love eyes for the guy, its written all over your face. Its a thing" she teased. 

" It's not a thing. It's just sex, speaking of which wanna get the kid the fuck outta here so I can get to ... " Mickey had been bent over stretching his legs, prompting Ian to wag his eyebrows directing his sister to the view of his ass " uh being neighborly" he smirked. 

" Alright. Fuck. Have fun. LIAAAAAAAAM " 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As soon as the apartment door opened they were on each other ian walking mickey backwards towards the bedroom while kissing at the shorter man's neck chin, ear. Not mouth. When they reached the bedroom, Mickey was tossed to the bed, still shirtless Ian straddling his legs working on his belt.  
" Mmmmmm fuck" the mechanic breathed out laying his head back on a pillow as Ian tugged his jeans off mouthing at the dick that was hardening in his boxer briefs.  
Ian's mouth and hands were everywhere, strong and hot making goosebumps rise all over the pale skin. His actions became more animalistic as he raised his head to looking into Mickey's blown eyes watching him. The red head pushed himself up to bite on his lover's collar bone pulling a staggered groan out of the other man, making the mechanic bite down on his pouting bottom lip. The sight had Ian lunge his mouth high to graze on those lips, only to once again have the action rejected.  
"UGHHH. What the fuck Mick?' He backed away, basically throwing cold ice on the heated moment and raising himself to a sitting position next to brunette who was still in a fog of arousal.  
" Ian what the hell?"  
The red head reached for the smokes next to the bed, making the other man shake himself out of his daze and sit up next to him, taking a cigarette when it was offered.  
Ian took a drag off the smoke stealing glances at an obviously nervous Mickey. He steadied his thoughts making sure he knew how to speak without being ridiculously awkward about it.  
" Ian?" Mickey gave him a curious sideways glance.  
" Why won't you kiss me?" He looked down at the comforter below them not wanting to look the other man in the eyes, preparing for the worst.  
"you've kissed me" Mickey mumbled, also not daring to look at his neighbor.  
" Don't do that. You know what I mean. What the fuck is up? What did I do? "  
There was a long sigh and a minute of silence between them.  
" Its personal, ….....uh messy" he offered but Ian wasn't buying it.  
He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the brunette.  
" Too messy? Too personal? My tongue has taken up permanent residence in your ass but kissing is too personal? Try again. " He nudged the man next to him adding a playfulness to his tone trying to get him to open up.  
Finally, after long pause and a few more drags of the cigarette Mickey began to speak, albeit just loud enough for Ian to barely hear.  
" I don't think I …. can. "  
Ian furrowed his brow slightly inviting him to continue.  
" My ex, didn't kiss, it was too, I donno faggy our whatever. He was closeted"  
That Ian understood all too well '  
" So we didn’t and I wasn't with anyone before him that I wanted to kiss, you know just random dudes or whatever no one I wanted to be that close to. So I donno if, I " there was a long pause, ian could see the blush taking over Mickey's cheeks " you know, know how " 

This made sense to Ian the closeted ex-boyfriend reluctant to kiss, he had been there done that. Perhaps him and Mickey had more in common than he thought.  
After finishing their smokes Ian nudged Mickey onto his back once more and began kissing his neck gently.  
" You don't have to do anything you don’t wanna do." He said against salty skin.  
" whenever you're ready " he nipped at his shoulder, hard getting a deep moan in return. " i will wait".  
Mickey sighed contently, he was biting at his lips at the thought of kissing the other man.  
Something had shifted between them. He wanted to kiss the other man. He was feeling safe with him.  
That was beautiful.  
That was scary as fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

When Ian first met his ex Randy the redhead was more into getting high in boy's town then pretty much anything else. They had met in a back-alley way on his way home one night. Randy was a clear closet case his face was hidden in the darkness. They could only see each other Ian's late at night, never anywhere the other man could be spotted. A few months into their relationship Ian decided to step up, take some college classes and be a real help in raising Liam. Randy was falsely supportive of this at first. It didn't take too long for his ex's spitefulness to come out in the shape of small digs at Ian's need to leave his "roots behind", or pretend he was better then everyone as Randy would put it.  
The whole dynamic of their relationship had shifted to this weird place where Ian was constantly on the defensive. He was made to feel as though he didn't fit in, in a place he once called home. It seemed to be even more shameful to Randy for Ian to take a desk job, then it was for them to be gay. So not only was he hiding his boyfriend who had no interest in coming out, he also felt like he was doing something wrong by going to work every day, earning a decent living and eventually moving out of the southside.  
Eventually the relationship came to a head when Ian's friends and family began pointing out a change in his once open kind demeanor. Randy had emotionally beaten that open-mindedness out of the young man. While he ditched his ex, much to everyone's relief, unfortunately the damage had been done. He was more just far more anxious and irritable now especially when visiting home or in the presence of anyone from home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As he lied in his bed not long after Mickey had left after a night of yet again, amazing sex Ian began to think about his treatment of the man when they first met. He was judgmental, he was defensive, he was downright insulting and while he couldn't blame his natural awkwardness and uncanny ability to say the wrong thing all on his ex, he couldn't help but wonder how differently their meeting would have been had Randy never came into his life.  
Ian also wondered about what Mickey had said about his ex. He wondered how badly the man had been treated by this other person, if he was as damaged as Ian was. The thought made him sad, despite first appearances Mickey was turning out to be anything but that hard thug Ian's awful judgmental mind had lead him to see. He was sweet, kind and so gentle. To think someone could have mistreated him had Ian on edge. Ian didn't know what their relationship was, but he knew Mickey opening up about his ex-earlier that night was a big deal, it made Ian feel special like he was allowed a peek into what it meant to be Mickey and he wanted more. He knew had to earn more, he just didn't know how to do that. 

It was nearing midnight but Ian couldn't sleep with some many things busying his mind. He decided to take a chance. He grabbed a pen and paper. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Mickey still couldn't sleep in the quiet of his new apartment, so when midnight rolled around he was in nothing but his boxer briefs on his couch flipping through netflix just looking for background noise.  
When he heard the rustling at the door, sounding awfully similar to a certain rustling he had heard weeks earlier he couldn't help a small laugh escape his lips as he walked to the door.  
Sure, enough a piece of paper lied halfway under his door. 

' We don't have to kiss. We don't have to talk or even have sex again. We CAN have sex again.  
I can't sleep and I just want to see you. ' 

Ian. 

 

Charmed once again by the handwritten note, Mickey went to his phone. 

Mickey 12:05am : ' you know most ppl text. You weirdo'  
Ian 12:08 am: ' I live directly next to you why not walk over?'  
Mickey 12:09am : 'I'm naked' 

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

It was faster then he could have texted. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"really? Did you teleport here" Mickey shook his head at the smiling man as he let him in to his apartment.  
Ian eyed him while licking his lip, then he raised an eyebrow at the boxer briefs.  
" You aren't naked"  
"I'm basically naked"  
" You’re a tease. " he dipped his head down to give the brunette a kiss on the jaw as he made his way into the living room.  
" The sex we had earlier says I'm not. " Mickey stated plainly.  
" What are you doing? " ian eyed the tv, the Netflix home screen was I display.  
" Looking for something to watch. Trying to relax. It was a long day. "  
" I'm a little hurt I didn't relax you earlier" he flirted.  
" Shut up. Work was hard my shoulders are killing me " he gestured to the massage oil on the table.  
" Were you gunna put that on yourself.? "  
" Well yeah who else was here?"  
To that Ian grabbed the oil, sat on the couch legs spread and motioned for Mickey to sit between them.  
" What are neighbors for " he kissed the top of the mechanics head as he sat down , turning his pale cheeks crimson.  
As ian began to massage his thick shoulders, Mickey turned on some old horror movie , neither man paid any attention too. 

 

MMMMMMMMM  
Ian's dick twitched at the moan, he adjusted himself as he continued to work at the muscle. The massage oil was making Mickey's perfect skin feel even better, his muscles glistened when all slicked up, Ian found it almost too much to handle combined with the moans Mickey was making as dull fingers dug into him.  
" mmmmm fuck" the mechanic's head lolled forward as he softly breathed out moan after moan.  
Ian suddenly found himself unbearably hard. He leaned forward nibbling on the brunette's ear then whispered hotly " I wanna hear you make so many more noises. Can I?"  
His slicked hands reached down Mickey's chest as he licked his neck. Mickey could only nod.  
" Grab the oil lets go to the bedroom. " Ian got up suddenly full of energy, when his neighbor was just far too slow for his liking he called out " Mickey bedroom now!'" his urgency making the brunette laugh . 

 

When Mickey got to the room Ian was down to his boxers laying on the bed. He gestured for Mickey to crawl on top of him, to which he happily obliged. Ian poured some oil on his hands choosing to reach up and massage all over the other mans chest then his thighs. His thick muscular thighs that had Ian almost drooling at the feel of them. Mickey's body had become his obsession, he knew every curve, every muscle, every sensitivity and he couldn't get enough of the moans each touch of the varying spots on it brought out of the man. Ian wanted to hear all of those moans right now.  
As Mickey lowered his body down to kiss along the redhead's jawline, Ians hands grasped along his waist up to his shoulder blades then around his back rubbing the muscles and skin along the way, pulling soft whimpered moans out of the other man just as he had hoped he would.  
Slowly Mickey stretched his body out lowering himself down Ian's chest, placing sharp bites, then soothing licks along the way until he was pulling off his boxers and nipping at his thighs. This time the moans were all Ian's as his body felt ignited from the mouth making its way into his inner thighs, a hot wet tongue licking at his balls, then down his perineum and back up again.  
When Mickey began giving him head, it was slow purposeful. His blue eyes held firm on to green ones, that were completely fixated on him. As he took Ian's cock deeper he didn't look away , as he swirled his tongue around the head Ian had to break his gaze to swing his head back and babel incoherently, the action making Mickey smirk cockily at the way he could blow the other mans mind with this mouth.  
As he felt an urgent tap on his shoulder he knew he had to stop, and tug on the other mans balls a little so they could continue. 

 

" I'm still good from earlier condom's behind you. " Mickey licked his lips a little as he removed his boxers, still straddling Ian. " I wanna ride you. Good? "  
" That's not a question you ever have to ask Mick" the redhead stated plainly, as he tossed his neighbor the condom . Watching him open it with his teeth in anticipation for the intoxicating sensation that was Mickey sheathing his entire dick in fell swoop then riding him the way only Mickey could.  
As he got fully seated the brunette gave an deep carnal groan, the sound causing Ian's body to shudder in response. When he began to move his hips back and forth back and forth, they both melted into the motion. Ian's large hands gripped at Mickey's hips egging him on , pushing up only once in awhile allowing Mickey to steer the ship. it was amazing Ian had to close his eyes and just enjoy the ride. 

" yeah like that, fuck Mick. just like that."  
Ian couldn't stop praising him over and over.  
When the red head knew he was close, he steadied the shorter man's hips angled up towards his prostrate and railed him as roughly as he could until the brunette fully lost in arousal was coming entirely untouched. The action had Ian instantly emptying into the condom. 

 

'fuck that was good" Ian said as Mickey rolled off him . They slotted their hands together and shared a stuttered breath. After a few minutes, knowing the drill Ian began to collect his clothes when he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist. 

"stay?" 

And he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Although Ian had been essentially elated to receive the invitation to spend the night with Mickey, it was still a bed that wasn't his own. Sleeping in someone else's' bed can usually feel a little foreign. The redhead found himself waking up a couple times throughout the night just feeling slightly out of place. The first time he awoke he was flat on his back with Mickey's head nestled into his armpit an arm and leg thrown over his chest and torso. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man he fell right back to sleep. The other time he awoke the brunette had rolled further out of his grasp but was still grasping at Ian's arm this had the taller man rolling into him so they were spooning . That is how he woke up in the morning, cuddled into the warm body of Mickey's 'little spoon'.  
Instinctively Ian leaned his head against the sleeping man and inhaled. 

"did you just smell me? " a yawning voice mumbled below him. Busted.  
"maybe." Ian stated plainly laying a kiss to Mickey's shoulder blades, feeling the other man smile when he did.  
As they stretched out of position Mickey rubbed his hands all over his face then went into a sitting position leaning against the headboard as his neighbor joined him for a morning smoke.  
The two men sat almost silently blowing out smoke, stealing glances at one another. As tattooed fingers rubbed the cigarette butt in to the ashtray Mickey began biting his lip nervously. Ian recognized the nerves almost instantly.  
" What mick? Kicking me out? Its OK. I got to stay the night. I'm good"  
"not kicking you out" pouty lips kissed the redheads shoulder "What are you doing today?"  
"" No work Sunday's and I don't get Liam until tomorrow morning. Why?"  
"wanna hang out? I'm not doing anything. Just bumming around the house for the day" His cheeks instantly turned pink once the question was out there.  
It didn't help his slight embarrassment that Ian was staying tight lipped about the invite. He was entirely tight lipped, causing Mickey to raise a curious eyebrow.  
" I don't want to say anything" he deadpanned, then nodded his yes giving Mickey some relief and a really big laugh. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  
The day at Mickey's had a perfect low-key vibe. Ian was very careful every time he went to speak as to not want to ruin it, with his foot in mouth syndrome. They lied on Mickey's couch much like they had slept wrapped together in various positions mindlessly thumbing their phones or watching tv, each absently mindedly laying kisses on the other's body every so often. 

" I don't get this show" the red head mumbled into Mickeys neck from behind him on the couch.  
"sense8? Why? Its great"  
" Are they all the same person? Do they share the same mind? And when they have sex why is it always an orgy"  
Mickey laughed.  
" What? It makes no sense. I don't get it."  
"you know sometimes when you talk, you are adorable. I can turn it off if you want, maybe something easier to understand. Sesame street?" He giggled as Ian's hands began ticking him.  
" You think your funny" he attacked the other man tickling his sensitive sides, while pushing on top of him. It was a playful action the other man nearly melted into.  
" I am the one afraid to talk but you just called me stupid. You suck. So, does your show" pout.  
Mickey pulled the sulking man down laying kisses to his chin and jawline in apology. it was so sweet, Ian just had to speak.  
" you know you are nothing like I thought. You're actually so nice. "  
Silence.  
" Oh shit. NO. No. That’s not what I.. Jesus Christ" he stammered his eyes closed in embarrassment. Then he heard Mickey laughing below him.  
" Man, you really are bad with words. You're so lucky that shits almost cute at this point."  
Ian quickly got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Mickey very curious until he saw the piece of paper in the redhead's hand upon his return.  
The paper was held covering his face when he knelt down in front of Mckey on the couch.  
It read;  
'I'm sorry. Your perfect, don't make me leave' 

In one quick motion, the brunette ripped the paper away only to place a sweet soft peck on a stunned Ian's lips. It was totally chaste and painfully quick but it made Ian hitch his breath none the less.  
" You can stay. You idiot." Mickey patted his head as he got up to go rummage for food in the kitchen. 

 

They slept together again that night. This time Ian only woke once and when he did it was to thoughts of that small kiss he was given. The redhead wouldn't push for more, his natural personality was to push, but he knew he couldn't. He was still making amends for behaviors he was trying to rid himself of. He just felt lucky he had gotten this far with Mickey. Somehow being with the other man was making him feel like him again. He wasn't defensive he wasn't irritable, not when he was with the mechanic. He was.... happy. And he liked it. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The second Ian walked out the door the following morning, Mickey went into panic mode. As he thought of the kiss, he heard his ex's voice calling him a fag. As he thought of the perfect day they had together he thought of his ex-telling him he was never gunna be happy. He was high key losing it over the idea that he had felt happy that entire day. It wasn't hard to be with Ian. There was no hiding, they shared a bed easily. There were no alley ways or abandoned buildings, Ian was out. That was great that was all Mickey had ever wanted from Cael for them to be out and share a day like he had just had.  
Him and Cael had had one such day, much like his with Ian. It was the day that ended everything. The memory of the beating made the mechanic fight back tears as he made his to work. He was feeling overwhelmed by the possibility of opening himself up again. He was starting to talk himself out of the whole thing. 

As he arrived at the garage for the day the brunette put his jumpsuit on that he had brought from home. It was too hot to wear it there so he was just getting fully dressed when he felt something in the large side pocket.  
A note. 

' Have a great day. Thanks for this weekend. ' 

Ian. 

Shit.  
Mickey sighed and shook his head. Somehow, he didn't feel as overwhelmed anymore. He was still content to keep his emotions at a distance, though. They were just having fun, he thought to himself. He wasn't going to be handing his heart over to anyone again. He convinced himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Ohhhhh LIAM " Ian bellowed as he walked into this sisters place a stack of donuts and coffees in hand.  
" Oooo thanks baby brother" fi promptly stole a coffee. " hes just getting his school stuff ready. Sorry I know you hate to be late"  
" Whatever. " he gave he a kiss on the cheek . " you look nice big sis" he practically sang to her as he bit into a jelly donut.  
The action caused his big sister pause.  
" What's up with you?"  
Shrug.  
" You high?"  
"no" he scoffed, humming happily to himself.  
" You seem weird. " She continued to eye her brother suspiciously.  
" Happy" Liam said as he brought his back pack into the kitchen and stole himself a chocolate donut.  
" Thats it! " Fiona exclaimed. " you seem happy"  
" It's so sad that me happy is weird. " Ian stated then sighed.  
" No offence little brother but it sort of is. I like it though! " they shared a smile, as she rushed the two boys out the door. 

 

"hey Liam" Ian started the car. " what do you say we play hooky today? Don't tell Fi. I called the school already. "  
The quiet boy smiled and nodded wildly. 

 

Ian was happy. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. He was just hoping he could get Mickey to let him in even more. Somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A rush of business had the garage so busy the two men were separated for almost a full week choosing to texts daily to stay in contact, Until Friday when they had plans to get together and not watch Sense8. 

 

" Hey Ian. Did you see they are hiring upstairs? you'd just need one more certification, you can take online. Get you some real money. I'm going for it. " Nevin had found Ian on his lunch in the break room while he was reading a text from Mickey.  
" Uh. I donno. Maybe I guess" Ian felt uneasy with the conversation of more money almost instantly. He knew it was Randy's narrative taking up space in his head, but he couldn't just turn it off. Him and Mickey hadn't discussed his job, or money at all. His behavior when they met had for sure drawn a line in the sand where the brunette was left thinking Ian believed he was better than him. He, didn't think that. Not at all. He was just so used to being told he did that he had started beating people like his ex to the punch. The red head was also sort of wary of putting Mickey off in the same way Randy was when Ian began to go to school and make more money. Suddenly Ian was feeling anxious worried he was setting himself up for failure once again.  
When Nevin left the break room Ian thought about canceling on Mickey for Friday. Just to give himself some space from the situation. He decided to shake it off , Mickey wasn't Randy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As Mickey read his text from Ian solidifying their plans for Friday he couldn't help the smile that crawled across his face.  
" That’s a good look on you " Jay teased as he sat at the picnic table to light his smoke.  
" Shut up old man"  
" Uh look Mick. " the older mechanic began taking a long drag of his cigarette.  
" Jesus. Did that guy come back with the corolla? He's nuts. Nothing is wrong with that car. "  
" No. No. It's not that. " Jay waved him off.  
" Look. Cael came by again. I chased him off told him his ass wasn't welcome on my property. But I thought you should know. He's looking for you. " Jay took in the panicked look on his young protege's face and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
" He's not coming to my garage again son. OK"  
Mickey didn't say anything, just nodded then returned to work. 

 

At the end of the day as he walked home Mickey found himself overwhelmed again thinking about the last few days of his relationship with Cael. It was hours before his date with Ian, and he was nearly on the verge of tears. So, he picked up his phone and sent off a message. 

Mickey 5:30pm ' sorry can't tonight. Something came up'  
Ian 5:31 'ok. Everything alright?'  
Mickey 5:35 'yeah. ' 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Mickey spent the night drinking beer alone letting ghosts of the past haunt him. He could hear Ian next door, watching tv, presumably by himself. He felt bad about canceling but he was just not sure any of this had been a good idea, least of all the kiss. Mickey knew it had lead Ian to believe they were moving forward, when it was clear Mickey was nowhere near ready to do that. So, he sat alone. The way he thought he should be, drinking beer and talking himself out of going next door.  
Once again when night hit, he found it difficult to sleep in the quiet. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The first night that Mickey cancelled Ian didn't think too much of it. Something came up. That happens. Unfortunately, something came up for 3 nights in a row. That’s when the redhead began to worry.  
What had he done? Did he say something over text that was insulting? He found himself reading then rereading the messages of the week gone by but found nothing. He wondered if the brunette was freaking out about the kiss. He didn't push for it, he didn’t even try for another, so hopefully that wasn't the problem, because in truth he want more, he couldn't help that.  
Ian hated being left to wonder but he didn't want to make things worse. He hoped that if Mickey was freaking out, it would pass. It everything in his power to not write him a note, or send him a text but he was trying to give him space if that’s what he needed. So he waited. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  
On the fourth day of no contact, Ian's patience paid off. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. 

When Ian opened the door, Mickey was there in a wife beater and baggy grey sweat pants. He looked delicious. 

" Hey. Sorry about the last few days. You busy?"  
" Nope" he ushered him in the apartment. He wanted to ask what had happened. He wanted to know what he had done. He wanted to know why the brunette was there now. He chose to stay silent . It was always best when he did.  
As soon as Mickey was fully inside, he swiftly grabbed the taller man's arms and used them to push him against the hallway wall placing them above his head as he began kissing his jawline to his throat making Ian shiver then push back forcefully knocking the brunette into the opposite wall, removing his shirt slowly, raking his hands all over his chest. It had been way too long for either of them. 

Talking could wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will talk about important things. I promise but for right now, they needed to connect in other ways. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

A sleeping Mickey was a gorgeous sight. Ian wanted to wake him, so they could talk but he seemed exhausted and not just from the sex, the man came over seeming exhausted after his few day break or whatever ever it had been. So, Ian just sat up in bed silently watching him sleep. He didn’t like seeing Mickey so tired, something told the redhead it was a lot more than work that was wearing on the man. Ian knew that he didn't want to pry, not pushing things had worked in his favor this time, the man he wanted was back in his bed. Ian made a promise to himself to let Mickey come to him. If he didn't press, eventually he would be trusted with whatever was going on. As it stood, at this moment the mechanic was successful in making Ian feel like his old self again. Mickey was good for him. He wanted to return the favor, he yearned to be the thing that cured this exhaustion, that broke down whatever walls the other man had up. For now, he would lie awake watching him sleep letting him feel as comfortable and wanted as he possibly could. 

 

" Hey" mickey stretched his arms with a big yawn as he shook awake.  
" What time is it?"  
" 6. Hungry?"  
"Starving"  
Ian went to grab the take out menus next to the bed.  
" Can we maybe go out?" Mickey was sitting up now, biting at cheek nervously.  
" Like to dinner?" Ian couldn't help the grin.  
" Yeah. Like to dinner. " he rolled his eyes at the grinning man.  
" Dinner and a movie? My ex would never do that shit with me. I got back alleys and midnight booty calls. " ian pouted. " please"  
"only if you promise to fondle me in the theatre like a teenager. " mickey laughed.  
" Deal'. 

 

They decided on a local diner for burgers before late showing of some movie Mickey had chosen at random. He didn't intend to pay attention anyways. 

" So you have a son? "  
" Yevgeny. " the name got a raised eyebrow.  
" I didn't fucking name him. "  
" but you made him? " also with a raised eyebrow.  
" I wasn't always out. It was a one-night thing. 9 months later, Yevgeny."  
" Gotcha. Makes sense you're good with kids. Well you're really good with Liam. He's not much of a talker but I know he's crazy about you. Him and I have that in common" The revelation caused the other man to blush just when the waitress came with their food. 

The conversation flowed smoothly between them. They swapped southside stories, tales of old hang outs and mutual acquaintances with ease. At one-point Ian reached his hand across the table to squeeze Mickey's warmly. That would be the exact moment the brunette felt at least one of his defenses break down. Cael had never held his hand, least of all in public. The act had him wanting to skip the movie date altogether and ravish the man all night long. 

They sat at the very back of the theater and made out from beginning to ending credits without shame. There were no mouth kisses but lots of neck bites, hickeys and over the pants cock rubbing that had both men adjusting themselves as they made their way home, walking hand and hand. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Returning to Ian's apartment the air felt thicker than it had before they left. Something had changed in the space between them. It wasn't just sexual tension they had shared anymore it was a very different kind of want, a need to be as close to one another as they possibly could be.  
Their movements were slow, purposeful almost stilled. There was no rush, no heat of the moment as with the first few times they had slept together. They walked almost silently to the bedroom undressing each other with blown eyes and shaking hands, a nervous energy was evident. The moment they lied on the bed Ian began trickling fingers tips down Mickey's chest and stomach, as he peppered him with soft kisses just enjoying the taste of his skin. The brunette keening at the gentleness, loving the affection. He could hear Ian's breath shaking with nerves, caught up in the tenderness of the moment. The feeling of the other man being so swept up, so overwhelmed that he was unsteady in his movements did something to Mickey. It made him feel wanted, it made him want. He wanted those hands to keep exploring, he wanted those lips everywhere. It all felt so good. Not just in arousal but it all felt so good, so right in every way.  
As rough hands grazed his thigh, he had to push down the bubble that caught in his chest, his breath hitched as Ian ghosted over his cock and swiftly removed his boxers. His eyes remained closed as he grasped onto the comforter below, while Ian worked him over with his mouth. The heavy nervous breathing was blown onto his hard cock in between licks and sucks of the head. The entire scene was almost too much to bare. The mechanic had to buck his hips, and get himself out of that head space or he was gunna cum from the shear intensity of the moment. 

With very little grace they switched positions. Mickey was now on top. Their bodies pressed up to one another, legs tangled, every inch of them just begging to connect. He ran his hard hands down Ians thighs, quickly removing his boxers, gently rubbing at the precum leaking from the hard-pink head of his dick. As he heard the moans the action created the brunette nestled his head into the taller man's neck marking him up, the taller man's back arching in pleasure as the bites switched from hard to soft and wet without warning.  
As he moved his mouth along the landscape of his jawline, down to his collar bone, then back up to his chin Mickey looked down at the man below him. His eyes were closed enjoying the full-service tongue bathing he was getting, he looked so beautiful, so perfect. Mickey didn't have to think about it, as he dipped his head down, kissing at the corner of the red head lips, softly, he felt the other man's breath hitch from surprise. But he continued, choosing to close his eyes, take his hand to Ian's chin angling his mouth up and pressing their lips together. It was gentle at first, tentative, but wanting, as Mickey licked onto the redhead's bottom lip their mouths slotted open, connecting, and disconnecting tongues, biting softly at one another. Soon Ian was cupping the back of Mickey's neck pulling him in harder, yearning for more. They seemed to kiss forever, neither man wanting to stop once it started. Finally, Mickey breathed quietly.  
" I want you. Now"  
The words had Ian pushing him gently on to his back getting the lube from the bedside table as fast as he could. When he slicked his fingers up, he continued the kiss with zero resistance from a moaning Mickey. The second Ian began to scissor two fingers into the tight hole, the brunette was practically whining in to the kiss.  
" Please now. I'm good. I'm ready"  
It was so needy, so fucking hot the condom couldn't get on fast enough. As he pushed in Ian grabbed Mickey's hands above his head holding them there firmly, making him squirm and almost cry in pleasure. Once again kissed him this time with vehemence, his mouth claiming what was his, his dick owning the other man the way he had always wanted to. The slow deep thrusts had them both groaning into the night. Mickey's legs wrapped tightly around Ian's waist as the movements got even slower but somehow deeper. 

" Mickey. Look at me" it was husky low whisper into his mouth.  
The brunette opened his eyes, his hands still held above him, he loved the way he was being held, the way Ian was in control even with the kissing. It was making him want to cum right that moment.  
" I want you so much. All the time just you" Ian whispered lowly looking at his lovers blissed-out face sincerely. 

They kissed again. And again, until they came together.


	15. Chapter 15

To absolutely no surprise, Kissing Mickey was Ian's new favorite thing to do. They spent the entire night kissing then fucking and kissing some more until they reluctantly fell asleep. When they awoke the next day, morning breath be damned their lips attached almost instantly. The two men didn't have morning sex, they had morning Make out. It was fantastic, slow uncoordinated perfection. As morning became early afternoon they decided to give their puffy pouts a break to share breakfast and coffee In bed. 

 

As happy as Ian was that Mickey had let him in in this way he knew although it wasn't his forte, they needed to talk. So, he began by telling him all about Randy, all about guilt trips, spite and Ian's eventual constant defensiveness. He apologized for the way he had treated the shorter man when they first met, really apologized and promised he was working on it, this Mickey had already known but appreciated none the less. After all the coffee was drank and Ian was thoroughly done unloading his baggage as it were. He looked over at Mickey raising an eyebrow in anticipation of his turn to speak. 

 

" Uhh look Ian .I don't do this well. I don't know what to say" his anxiety evident in the way he gnawed at the corner of his cheek.   
" Ok. " Ian began pointing a finger as he began. " How about this, I will ask you things, you just nod or give yes and no answers"   
A smile and nod.   
" The other night" a long sigh escaped the redhead's lips " nothing really came up did it?   
"no. Not really"   
" You freaked out"   
" Kind of. I'm sorry" Mickey offered honestly.   
" Not mad. Curious. Not mad. '   
Another nod.   
" Why did you come back?"   
Mickey took a long pause, searching for the right words then staring staring at the bed, he took a deep breath be he spoke.   
" Look. I haven't slept well since I moved. Its too quiet" Ian understood.   
" I miss the loud sounds of the old neighborhood, you know what I mean? Its home" there was a shrug as Ian nodded his understanding.   
" But I slept well with you. " He added finally looking up at Ian. " you, felt like …..home" it was a mumble but it was heard loud and clear.   
" Well I have to kiss you now" and so he did. For a while. 

After their lips parted again Ian regarded the man before him very carefully before asking what he really wanted to know.   
"are you freaked out by this?" He gestured between them placing a quick kiss on the brunettes lips.   
" A little."   
"do you wanna talk about it?" He swiped a short black hair away from Mickey's face.   
" My ex did kiss me. I wasn’t completely honest about that. "   
"ok' Ian looked at his neighbor's anxious face carefully, waiting for him to continue.   
" We were together for months and he wouldn't but then we had one day together, was awesome. And he did it. He kissed me full on. I thought it was perfect. " he looked away from the man before him, trying to get his emotions in check before continuing.   
" The day after that, I was locking up at Jay's when him, my ex and a couple of his friends pulled a fag bashing. " Ian's face went white his mouth gaped open, he had to pull back tears as to not make Mickey any more uncomfortable.   
"mickey" it was a whisper.   
" They broke a couple ribs but I was fine. I've had worse. " his eyes darted around the room nervousness evident until Ian took his face in his hand forcing him to look in his eyes.   
" I would never hurt you" He stated plainly.   
" I know that. I mean, I think I know that. But just like you may stay stupid shit without thinking sometimes, I might freak out. OK. "   
"ok" . and it was. It really was. If Mickey needed to freak out, Ian would be there. No questions asked. 

 

From that moment on they were a couple. Sometimes Mickey needed space, sometimes he needed to forgive Ian's rambling mouth. Some days they spent barely talking, some days they couldn't shut up. Mickey continued to sleep best when he was wrapped in the redhead's arms, and Ian would never complain about that. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Two months passed by in the blink of an eye. Ian was in the midst studying to move up in the company which his boyfriend fully supported, by helping with Liam's care. FIona and the other Gallagher's were just as smitten with the man who was making not one but two of their brothers so happy.   
Mickey for his part was being primed to take over Jay's second location since business had picked up nicely. 

Life couldn't be more perfect, Mickey thought to himself as he sat waiting outside a coffee shop for Ian who was meeting him for lunch.   
As a warm hand grasped his shoulder from behind he smiled.   
" Hey your early" he started until he shook at the shock of seeing it was in fact Cael who had touched him.   
'What the fuck?" Mickey raised his voice and his body as he rose to his feet moving away from his ex.   
The street was empty besides him and the man who haunted him. Mickey was visibly shaken by the man's presence.   
" Mick. Just listen to me" he tried touch the other man's hand, Mickey's instantly pulling away.   
"fuck you" he turned to walk away.   
" Mickey. I 'm out now. That's what you wanted right"   
Mickey found himself turning back around to face Cael once again, his fist clenching in anger.   
Cael stepped closer, the move taking Mickey off guard. Suddenly before the mechanic could catch his bearings his ex was pressing their lips together. 

Of course Ian had made his way to the shop just in time to watch the scene unfold.


	16. Chapter 16

He was roughly half a block away from his boyfriend when Ian got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The redhead stopped in his tracks for a second observing the actions before him. Mickey was with another man, arguing? Something seemed off, when the man bent down to kiss the mechanic Ian's heart nearly burst out of his chest, but before it could he took a minute to really look at the man he loved. There were few things Ian knew as well as he knew Mickey's face, he had a million different faces Ian was privy to them all, happy, confused, annoyed, pleasured, but the one he had now Ian had only seen once before. Mickey was scared. Ian's stomach flipped he had only ever seen his man scared once, it was the retelling of Cael's treatment of him. The revelation had Ian moving quick on his heels, everything that happened next came in heated flashes and a hurried blur of anger. 

 

" Cael get the fuck away from...." the sentence was cut off when Mickey's body was jolted gently backwards. Suddenly there was a sound like a really intense neck cracking, then a whine and so much blood. It took a minute for the brunette's mind to play catch up with the unfolding scene. That obscene sound was Caels nose breaking, the blood was the result of Ian lifting the man's head up to pummel him over and over. 

Mickey could only take a step back for a few minutes and watch in amazement as his suit wearing nonviolent boyfriend was totally wrecking his ex (he could only assume) gang member ex-boyfriend like it was nothing. After the shock wore off the mechanic noticed they were no longer alone as people filled the streets watching and using their phones. 

 

" Gallagher, let's go" he called grabbing Ian by an arm, pulling him in a run towards the apartment.  
" YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MICKEY AGAIN" Ian growled, laid one more punch then ran with his boyfriend. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

The jog back to the apartment was relatively silent, Ian suddenly fixated on the throbbing of his knuckles, Mickey fixated on Ian.  
" Are you OK?" The redhead asked as he sat on the couch and assessed the damage to his hands.  
" Am I OK? Who the fuck, even are you?" He gave a gentle smile kneeling before his protector swiping at a stray red hair softly.  
" That was …" Ian began in question.  
" Yeah it was. "  
" You looked scared" it was so quiet and sincere. A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought. " I love you and you looked scared."  
" Ian I'm fine. I can also take care of myself you know" it was said still with a gentle smile as he cupped his man's cheek in his hand.  
" I know that. I'm sorr-'  
"no no, don't apologize. I CAN take care of myself, it’s a 1000x hotter when you do it" he laughed, rising to his feet than turning towards the kitchen. " ice Segal?"  
" Yeah. Thanks. " 

As Ian took a long calming breath he suddenly heard laughter erupt from the kitchen.  
" What on earth could be funny right now" he called out.  
" You just beat a guy in the middle of the street." Mickey's tone was jovial, as he walked the ice out almost giggling.  
" YOU"RE a southside thug" he teased, handing the ice over as Ian could only roll his eyes lightly and give a small grin.  
"very funny" He laughed lowly " I told you I was southside"  
" Oh, but think of the children! I mean poor Liam! Didn't we move him here to get away from guys like you" His laughter was unholy. " there goes the neighborhood!" He walked back to the kitchen to fetch more ice as a pillow hit him in the head. 

" I hate everything about you right now. " Ian bellowed teasingly. 

 

 

When he Mickey returned to his boyfriend it was with a piece of paper in front of his face.  
Ian looked curiously at the note, it read: 

 

" I love you, too" 

Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap. I know a dickish Ian was hard to take but I think he redeemed himself nicely.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be honest, this was the only chapter I had fully planned out from the very beginning. I was glad to see so many comments asking for Ian to beat Cael!


End file.
